Mission : Éliminer DiNozzo
by AngelShep
Summary: Un an est passé. La vie a continué pour nos agents du NCIS. Mais elle est sur le point d'être à nouveau chamboulée quand l'impossible se produit à Atlanta... Suite de Cavale !
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous ! Voilà la suite attendue de Cavale ! Elle ne sera pas très longue, probablement 6 ou 7 chapitres... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme la première partie vous a plu !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est toujours pas à moi. :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sam Hudley et Seth Summers patrouillaient dans les rues de la ville comme chaque soir de semaine. Comme toujours, la ville était animée par les couples sortant, les célibataires cherchant à s'amuser et tous les autres. Les prostituées faisant les trottoirs. Les drogués se cachant dans l'ombre des ruelles. Les alcooliques entrant dans les bars et les quittant ivres morts, ne tenant que par miracle encore debout. Tel était l'état d'Atlanta chaque soir si l'on y payait vraiment attention.

Ce soir n'était pas différent. Les deux hommes voyaient défiler les mêmes visages par les vitres de leur voiture, voyaient les mêmes échanges avoir lieu, sans qu'ils ne pussent rien y faire. Ils n'étaient que deux, ils étaient une centaine. Et même dans le cas contraire, en arrêter quelques uns ne ferait qu'en faire venir d'autres. Non. Sam et Seth ne pouvaient rien faire sinon éviter que tous ces échanges dégénèrent.

« Passe-moi un beignet, » dit Sam, au volant de la voiture, tandis qu'il tournait dans la rue suivante.

« T'as besoin de tes deux mains pour conduire, t'auras pas de beignet, » grogna Seth, dans son fort accent du Sud.

« Pour ce qu'on risque à rouler à dix kilomètres heures ! » répliqua l'autre en tendant une main vers son coéquipier, attendant le beignet demandé.

Summers soupira et lui donna à contre cœur un beignet. C'était un des pires boulots des officiers de police – avec la circulation. Les patrouilles. Il ne s'y passait presque jamais rien, mais elles étaient vitales, d'après leur chef Kiefer. Personne n'était d'accord avec lui, mais personne n'osait le contredire non plus. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient assignés tous les deux à ce stupide poste depuis deux mois : parce que personne ne le voulait et qu'ils étaient les moins expérimentés.

En deux mois, rien ne s'était produit, même pas une petite bagarre sur laquelle ils auraient pu intervenir. Rien. Ils n'avaient simplement pas eu de chance. Un an auparavant, la meilleure des affaires avait eu lieu à Atlanta. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux agents recherchés par le FBI étaient en fuite dans leur ville. Malheureusement à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas encore aux patrouilles. Ils étaient maudits.

Sam soupira.

« On n'a vraiment pas de pot, hein ? On est collés à ce boulot de merde quand plus rien d'intéressant a lieu ! Franchement ! »

« On peut pas toujours avoir de la chance… Qui sait ? Ça va peut-être tourner ! »

« Comment ? Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait tourner. C'est pas comme si quelque chose allait nous tomber dessus ! »

Summers leva les yeux au ciel. Il tira un beignet du sac qu'il grignota en observant la rue extérieure défiler au ralenti. Il pensait comme Sam, même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Il avait toujours voulu faire ce boulot pour changer les choses, pour rendre le monde meilleur par de simples gestes dans la vile où il travaillerait, mais… Il s'avérait qu'au fond, il s'était peut-être trompé. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait aucune importance parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Manque de preuves. Disparition de témoins. Policiers avec les mains liées. Ou simplement une putain de bonne conduite qui permettait aux criminels de sortir de prison et de recommencer encore et encore.

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce métier n'avait rien de ce qu'il croyait être. Il avait été naïf de penser pouvoir changer les choses, de pouvoir faire la différence. Parce qu'il ne la faisait pas. Il ne valait rien à côté des criminels dont le nombre augmenter sans cesse tandis que le leur diminuer. Les fédéraux étaient les seuls à vraiment faire le poids… et encore.

« Tu crois qu'on aura de la chance ce soir ? » demanda Sam, le tirant de ses pensées.

« T'espères encore avoir un truc intéressant dans ces stupides patrouilles. J't'apprends un truc, boum, retour à la réalité : rien n'arrive sur ces putains de bordel de merde de patrouilles qu'on fait depuis deux mois ! »

Soudain, la voiture heurta quelque chose. Sam pila d'un coup et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers l'avant. Il arrêta la voiture et ils échangèrent un regard. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

« Me dis pas qu'on a écrasé quelqu'un… » souffla Summers.

Sam déglutit et ouvrit la portière, descendant du véhicule, imité par son coéquipier. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'avant et virent un homme se relever péniblement du bitume. Ils échangèrent un regard, priant pour qu'il n'eût rien.

« Hey mec, ça va ? » demanda Sam.

Summers leva les mains en haussant les épaules, lui jetant un regard incrédule. Sérieusement ? Il demandait au type dans lequel ils étaient rentrés dedans s'il allait bien ?

« Ouais, super, la grande forme » répondit l'homme en levant la tête vers lui.

Les deux flics froncèrent les sourcils en constatant son apparence négligée. Il affichait une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses cheveux étaient longs et sales, emmêlés, tombant sur ses yeux. Son jean était couvert de boue et troué en de multiples endroits, sa chemise ne paraissait plus toute jeune, une des manches étaient déchirée et pendait misérablement sous son bras. Il empestait, signe qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis un moment. Et pourtant ils surent immédiatement qu'il n'était pas un clochard, ni un des types qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir dans cette partie de la ville.

Malgré son apparence négligée, sa posture montrait qu'il n'était pas du coin, qu'il venait de quartiers plus riches. La lueur dans ses yeux était déterminée, confiante, supérieure, loin d'être celle habitant les hommes du coin, qui étaient en général désespérée, celle d'hommes qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Et le léger sourire en coin qu'il affichait en disait long.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin. »

« Nope. » Ils remarquèrent tous deux son accent, témoignant qu'il venait du Nord. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait à Atlanta ? « Mais vous êtes exactement les types que je cherchais. »

« On vous connait ? »

« Crois pas, mais je cherchais la patrouille et j'l'ai enfin trouvée ! Bien qu'vous m'êtes plutôt littéralement tombé dessus. » Il leur décocha un sourire, qui leur fit froncer les sourcils un peu plus. Mais qui était donc ce type ? Dans quoi s'étaient-ils fourrés ?

« Ecoute vieux, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, t'as visiblement pris un coup sur la tête. Faut que quelqu'un t'examine » fit Sam en lui attrapant le bras.

« Hein ? Non, non, j'vais bien. Pas de coup sur la tête, rien. Pas besoin d'hosto. Parce qu'une douche et un téléphone ne m'ferait pas de mal ! » Il rit en désignant son look. Summers haussa un sourcil incrédule. Ils étaient tombés sur un mec bourré.

« Okay, on va t'emmener quelque part où tu pourras décuver tranquille. »

« Quoi ? J'suis pas bourré. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « J'suis Tony. Tony DiNozzo. Agent du NCIS qu'était en cavale dans votre ville y'a un moment de ça. Et j'suis pas mort. »

Summers et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Eux qui voulaient que quelque chose arrivât, ils étaient loin de se douter que leur vœu allait se réaliser cette nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? A la hauteur ? Pas du tout ? <strong>

**AngelShep**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà rassurée, je peux poster ! Je suis en vacances et j'ignorais si j'allais avoir internet mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est le cas ! **

**Je dois dire : Wow ! Je n'en reviens pas du nombre de réponses à ce premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est point à moi... Sniff...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ziva s'assit à son bureau, posant son sac d'une main, tenant sa petite fille de trois mois de son autre bras. Souriant, elle découvrit quelque peu la petite fille et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa petite princesse qui lui souriait en retour, ses beaux yeux verts l'observant. Ziva attrapa la coque que McGee lui avait offert et mit la petite dedans, afin de pouvoir enlever son manteau et s'installer.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et McGee et Abby en sortirent, se dirigeant vers les bureaux. La jeune laborantine écarquilla les yeux et eut un cri de plaisir en voyant la coque posée sur le bureau devant Ziva. Elle se précipita au-dessus de la petite et commença immédiatement à l'amuser, un immense sourire aux lèvres. McGee et Ziva échangèrent un sourire et un regard.

« Bonjour Ziva. »

« Salut McGee. »

« Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de voir notre petite Nina ? »

« Ania ne pouvait pas la garder aujourd'hui parce qu'elle passe des partiels alors je l'ai emmenée au NCIS. C'est assez calme en ce moment donc… » Ziva haussa les épaules en souriant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille, se remplissant de tendresse et d'amour, mais aussi de tristesse car son père n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la voir. Leur fille ne connaitrait jamais son père.

« Si t'as une affaire, je te la garde volontiers, » intervint Abby, sans quitter des yeux sa filleule.

« Merci Abby. »

Gibbs arriva alors avec un café à la main, et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Ziva, où ils étaient tous réunis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait.

« Comment va donc Nina ? »

« Elle va très bien, Gibbs. »

Il posa le café et l'attrapa, la prenant dans ses bras. Le téléphone de Ziva sonna alors et elle décrocha, observant Gibbs avec sa fille.

« David. »

« Mlle Ziva David ? » demanda un homme.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je affaire ? » s'enquit-elle tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres devant le spectacle qu'offrait Gibbs jouant avec Nina.

« Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler, je vous le passe. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui pouvait bien venir cet appel.

« Souris à maman, Nina, » fit McGee en en attrapant la petite main du bébé.

Ziva sourit : « Coucou, Nina. Maman est à toi dans un instant. »

« Maman ? » fit une voix dans le combiné.

Elle se figea, perdant son sourire immédiatement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la vague, ne voyant plus sa fille devant elle dans les bras d'Abby désormais. Elle n'entendit plus les paroles du reste de l'équipe. Cette voix. C'était impossible.

« Ziva, c'est bien toi ? »

Il était mort, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui téléphoner. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait enterré il y avait presqu'un an de ça maintenant. Il ne pouvait être en vie. Elle avait vu la maison exploser. Il était à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas être en vie. C'était impossible. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Ziva, c'est bien moi. C'est Tony. Je ne suis pas mort. »

Elle était incapable de parler. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix, qui craquerait sans doute possible. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sentit qu'on tournait son fauteuil, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas la personne en face d'elle. Elle ne répondait plus. _'C'est Tony. Je ne suis pas mort.'_ Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne pût en saisir complètement le sens. Tony.

Tony.

« Tony ? » fit-elle hésitante.

« Oui, Ziva. C'est moi. » L'émotion, la joie étaient perceptibles dans sa voix. Le soulagement, elle en était sûre, devait dessiner les traits de son visage.

« Oh mon Dieu… Tony ! » s'exclama-t-elle, laissant libre à ses larmes – ses larmes de joie. Il était en vie. Son homme, son amant, le père de leur fille – Tony était en vie. « Je… Tu es vivant… Tu es vivant ! »

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle leva les yeux et vit Gibbs l'observer les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Elle hocha la tête.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A Atlanta. Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« Je viens te chercher. J'arrive. J'y crois pas… Tony… C'est un miracle… »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, Tony. Moi aussi. »

Et il raccrocha. Ziva reposa le combiné et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe, qui lui lançait des regards remplis d'interrogation et d'espoir. Elle eut un sourire et se leva. Elle prit sa fille des bras d'Abby et la serra contre elle.

« Ton papa est en vie, Nina. Il est en vie. Et on va aller le voir. »

Abby sauta alors de joie dans les bras de McGee, qui éclata d'un rire rempli de soulagement et d'incrédulité, mais aussi de bonheur. Ils allaient pouvoir reformer leur belle et grande famille. Ils avaient tous pouvoir être à nouveau réunis. Gibbs attrapa la coque de Nina et la veste de Ziva, lui indiquant par ces simples gestes qu'il l'accompagnait.

C'était trop irréel, trop inconcevable et pourtant ils voulaient tous y croire, de toutes leurs forces. Ils avaient tellement prié pour que ce jour se passât différemment, qu'ils avaient du mal à croire que leurs prières avaient été exaucées. C'était tellement impossible pour eux. Ils avaient vu la maison exploser et personne n'en sortir et pourtant, la vérité était là.

Ils avaient retrouvé Tony.

Tony était en vie.

* * *

><p>« Cara, allez ! On va s'amuser ! »<p>

La dénommée Cara leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire la trahissait. Elle secoua la tête et repoussa son ami, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. « J'ai dit non, Sean. Pas ce soir. Allez-y sans moi. »

« C'est moins drôle sans toi, Cara, » soupira-t-il, en affichant une tête de pauvre petit chien battu.

Elle passa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et tourna la tête vers lui. « Ton numéro de charme ne marche pas sur moi, tu le sais. » Elle détourna les yeux et reprit sa marche en direction de sa voiture.

Il souffla de façon exagérée. « Malheureusement… » Il leva ses yeux marron vers elle, l'implorant du regard. « Me laisse pas seul avec Roman et Yan ! Je t'en supplie ! Si tu ne tiens qu'un minimum, un chouia à moi, viens ! » Il se mit à genoux devant elle, les mains jointes. « Je t'en supplie ! »

Elle rit et s'arrêta devant sa voiture. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant qu'elle allait regretter sa décision. « Très bien. Je viens. T'as gagné. » Elle soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il, sautant sur place, fêtant sa victoire.

Elle éclata de rire devant ses singeries et ouvrit sa portière. « Mais avant je dois passer chez moi me changer. Je ne vais pas dans un bar avec mon uniforme de marine. » Pour appuyer son point, elle lui montra son tailleur blanc.

« Dommage, t'es très sex', habillée comme ça, » souffla-t-il en levant les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tant que tu viens, ça me va, » ajouta-t-il devant son regard sérieux. Il lui offrit un sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« A ce soir, » sourit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna tandis qu'elle grimpait dans la voiture. Elle ferma la portière et posa son sac à main sur le siège passager. Elle glissa les clés dans le contact, mais ne démarra pas. Elle attrapa son portable et composa rapidement un numéro. Elle avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas venir ce soir. Mais comme toujours, elle n'avait pas pu résister à Sean, une fois de plus, même si elle clamait le contraire. Elle secoua la tête, tandis qu'on décrochait.

« Ziva David. »

« Oui, Ziva ? C'est Cara. » fit-elle, en rangeant son sac.

« Oh bonjour Cara. Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Ziva, curieuse de savoir pourquoi celle-ci appelait.

« Je sais que ce soir, je devais garder Nina exceptionnellement, mais… Je sors avec d'autres marines et… »

« Pas de souci. De toute façon, j'allais t'appeler. Je… Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute et je n'ai pas besoin de toi finalement, » expliqua Ziva, hésitante.

« Oh ? Quel genre de changements ? » la questionna-t-elle, avec un sourire.

« Cara… » souffla-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé de Gibbs qui conduisait.

« Je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi ma voisine préférée n'a plus besoin de mes services pour un soir ? » sourit Cara.

« On a retrouvé le père de Nina, » lâcha Ziva, prise d'un soudain élan de sincérité, qui l'étonna elle-même.

Cara écarquilla les yeux, tant la surprise était grande. « C'est pas vrai… C'est génial ! Je suis super contente pour toi. » Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques mots. « Passez une bonne soirée, » souffla-t-elle, sa voix remplie de sous-entendus.

Elle raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres en secouant la tête. Elle déposa son portable sur le siège passager et tourna la clé, démarrant la voiture. Sauf qu'elle n'alla jamais chez elle. Elle ne passa jamais la soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Elle ne quitta même pas son emplacement de parking.

La voiture explosa.

* * *

><p>Ziva entra dans le commissariat précipitamment. Ses yeux survolèrent tous les bureaux à la recherche de celui qu'elle aimait, de l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, du père de sa fille, de Tony. Elle sentit la présence de Gibbs, qui portait Nina derrière elle, mais pour l'instant, une chose comptait à ses yeux : pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de Tony et être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien réel.<p>

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme qui riait avec plusieurs inspecteurs. Son rire était contagieux et se propageait aux hommes autour de lui. Sa posture décontractée, la façon dont ses yeux verts étincelaient et semblaient sourire, toujours remplis de l'étincelle de vie qui lui était si caractéristique, il était là. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ziva tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers lui, zigzaguant entre les bureaux, s'approchant de _lui_.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la joie illumina son visage. Il se leva du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis et s'avança vers elle. L'israélienne se jeta dans ses bras et l'italien la fit tournoyer, respirant son odeur qu'il avait oubliée, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bruns, qui avaient repoussé, de la jeune femme. Leur rire résonnait, le simple bonheur de se retrouver après un an loin l'un de l'autre.

Tony la déposa sur le sol et prit son visage si beau, si finement dessiné, entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser, goûtant à nouveau à ses lèvres, comme si c'était la première fois. Ziva passa ses bras dans sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus à lui, incapable de croire ce que ses sens lui prouvaient : il était bien là, bien vivant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » souffla-t-il, se détachant de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, »murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Un raclement de gorge les fit tourner la tête et poser les yeux sur Gibbs qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, Nina dans ses bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, tandis qu'il retrouvait le fils qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. Tony sourit et se détacha de Ziva pour s'approcher de lui.

« Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-il, heureux de le revoir, lui aussi.

Cependant il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le bébé dans les bras de son ancien patron. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui, à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question muette. Gibbs indiqua Ziva d'un mouvement de tête et l'italien tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle s'approcha de Gibbs et prit sa fille, leur fille dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Tony. « Elle s'appelle Nina. Elle a trois mois. » Elle leva ses yeux marron vers lui. « C'est notre fille Tony. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, trop stupéfait pour pouvoir dire le moindre mot. Lentement, il s'approcha de Ziva et posa les yeux sur la petite fille qui était dans ses bras. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux – des yeux verts identiques aux siens, et sourit, semblant savoir immédiatement qui il était. « Notre… fille ? »

Ziva hocha la tête, l'émotion menaçant de la faire pleurer à nouveau si elle ouvrait la bouche. Tony tendit les bras pour prendre la petite et elle la lui donna, sachant que Tony était déjà sous le charme. Comme tout le monde l'était en découvrant Nina DiNozzo. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'italien. « Notre fille. Je suis… papa… » Il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage illuminé d'une joie tellement pure que Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de venir se serrer contre lui.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge les fit se tourner vers deux hommes, deux inspecteurs, qui se tenaient près d'eux, mal à l'aise devant cette réunion de famille. « Monsieur DiNozzo ? » Tony hocha la tête. « On aurait besoin de votre déposition, pour… savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an. »

Un voile de tristesse apparut furtivement sur le visage de Tony, mais disparut aussitôt. Gibbs fit un pas en avant, s'interposant ainsi entre les deux inspecteurs et l'italien.

« On verra ça à Washington au NCIS, messieurs. Pour l'instant, l'agent DiNozzo retrouve sa famille. Cela peut bien attendre, n'est-ce-pas ? » grogna Gibbs, sa voix basse et menaçante. Les deux inspecteurs déglutirent et hochèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner en vitesse, effrayés par l'ancien marine, ce qui eut pour effet de le satisfaire grandement.

Tony eut un sourire. « Toujours aussi redoutable, patron ! »

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin et se retourna vers eux. Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver l'équipe au complet. Tout pourrait réellement rentrer dans l'ordre. Tony déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Ziva et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire.

Tout était exactement comme il fallait que ce fût. Il espérait simplement que tout pourrait rester ainsi parce qu'il avait conscience qu'ils allaient devoir traverser une nouvelle épreuve : Tony serait réapparu depuis longtemps s'il n'y avait rien eu pour l'en empêcher, et il avait peur de découvrir ce qui avait pu se passer pour l'italien durant cette longue année où ils l'avaient tous cru mort.

« On peut rentrer à la maison, Gibbs ? » demanda Tony, le tirant de ses pensées.

L'ancien marine posa les yeux sur la petite famille en face de lui et sut qu'ils rentraient bien à la maison, comme Tony l'avait dit. Chez eux. Il hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer. C'était si facile de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient tous cru perdu. De retomber dans la routine qui s'était installée avant toute l'histoire. Tout retrouver comme avant. Et rentrer...

Chez eux.

* * *

><p>Jamais haine plus grande n'avait habité quelqu'un. Jamais autant de colère n'avait brûlé dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Jamais, oh grand jamais, une telle détermination avait rendu aveugle quelqu'un.<p>

Alice Carter détestait quand tout allait de travers. Après presqu'un an sans le quitter une seule fois de vue, elle s'absentait deux petites misérables heures, laissant Anthony DiNozzo entre les mains de ses sous-fifres, et, à son retour, elle apprenait qu'il leur avait échappé. Deux putains de petites heures ! Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans la chaise la plus proche qui se renversa sur le sol, faisant sursauter les trois hommes responsables de ce fiasco. Il aurait déjà dû à nouveau être à elle, mais il leur avait échappé. A ces trois minables amateurs de…

Elle inspira profondément, reprenant son calme. Elle plissa son chemisier blanc et se tourna vers ses trois subordonnés avec un sourire, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Elle s'avança vers eux, le claquement de ses talons sur le sol résonnant dans tout l'entrepôt vide.

« Lequel d'entre vous l'avait retrouvé ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Un des hommes déglutit et leva une main tremblante.

Alice pencha légèrement la tête de côté et s'approcha de lui. Elle se pencha en avant, se baissant à sa hauteur, fixant ses yeux noisette de ses yeux bleus océan. Elle eut un sourire et souffla : « Rassemble autant d'hommes que nécessaire. Tu vas aller me trouver Anthony DiNozzo et me le ramener. Vivant. Ai-je été claire ? » Il hocha précipitamment la tête. « Bien, » dit-elle en se relevant, « dans ce cas, tu peux disposer. Tu as deux semaines. Sinon… » Elle laissa planer dans l'air sa menace et sourit lorsque l'homme s'éloigna précipitamment, courant jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes restants et réfléchit. Qu'allait-elle faire d'eux ? Soupirant, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau où elle se servit un verre de scotch. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes terrifiés devant elle, tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire qui la rendait mille fois plus belle et plus cruelle que jamais.

« Vous allez aussi chercher l'agent DiNozzo. Mais n'emportez pas d'hommes avec vous. Soyez plus… discrets. Trouvez la faille, le point faible et servez-vous-en. Vous avez deux semaines aussi. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se précipitèrent aussi vers la sortie, laissant la jeune femme seule, savourant la frayeur qu'elle leur inspirait. Elle finit son verre et le posa sur le bureau. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur la photographie d'Azel Bachir et son visage se ferma soudainement. La colère apparut dans ses yeux et une haine inconditionnelle l'envahit. Haine et colère dirigées vers un seul et unique homme.

« Je te vengerai Azel. Je te le promets. Tony DiNozzo va mourir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !<strong>

**AngelShep**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite ! Un long chapitre qui continue les retrouvailles... Avec un peu d'explication sur la mystérieuse année ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Own nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Tony voyait le NCIS sous un tout nouveau jour. L'ascenseur ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi étroit et accueillant à la fois qu'à cet instant précis. Il fut même tenté d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour rester un peu plus longtemps et redécouvrir la sensation si connue de se retrouver dans le second bureau de Gibbs. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il secouait la tête il devenait fou : vouloir se retrouver dans cet ascenseur signifiait habituellement que Gibbs voulait à tout prix savoir quelque chose, ou vous rappeler à l'ordre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'italien eut l'impression d'être de retour à son premier jour au NCIS. Le plafond était bien plus haut que dans ses souvenirs, les cloisons séparant les bureaux de toutes les équipes semblaient plus basses que jamais. Les visages des agents qu'il connaissait semblaient plus heureux que dans ses souvenirs, moins ridés par le stress de leur métier. Le sourire de ses amantes d'un soir semblait plus charmeur et séduisant qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé. Même le sol semblait plus propre ! C'en était ridicule !

Il avança vers les bureaux de l'équipe, son équipe, suivant Ziva et Gibbs, et s'arrêta devant son bureau. Il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé, des mois auparavant, simplement soudain plus chaleureux. Toutes ses petites touches personnelles étaient encore présentes, intouchées. Il passa la main sur le bord, se rappelant chaque enquête passée derrière ce bureau.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard du directeur, qui se trouvait dans les escaliers. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête, signe qu'il était heureux de le savoir de retour parmi eux, malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais totalement bien entendus. Tony eut un sourire et hocha la tête en retour, avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe.

Palmer, Ducky, Abby et McGee se tenaient au milieu des bureaux, le fixant comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Mais il l'était. Le visage d'Abby s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et elle lui sauta dans les bras, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière sous le choc. Il sentit ses larmes de joie lui couler dans le cou, et sourit, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur McGee, qui affichait un immense sourire. Même son bleu préféré lui avait manqué. Il posa Abby sur le sol, et se dégagea de ses bras. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Tous. » Il prit le visage de la gothique entre ses mains et, lui souriant, souffla : « Je suis là, Abby, et je ne partirai pas. Tu m'entends ? Je _reste_. »

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement. « Tu es là, tu es là. Tu es là ! » Elle le reprit dans ses bras, cette fois-ci plus doucement. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Ducky. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre un 'ça me rappelle quand…' de la part du médecin légiste durant cette longue année passée à Atlanta. Il tendit la main vers le vieux médecin, qui la lui prit, et hocha la tête avec sourire.

« Tu nous as tous manqué, Anthony, » dit-il, affirmant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient à voix basse.

« Je suis si content de te revoir Tony ! » s'exclama Palmer avec un grand sourire en avançant d'un pas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'italien et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Tony eut un léger rire, et acquiesça à son tour.

Abby le lâcha enfin et s'écarta de lui. Le sourire restait présent sur tous les visages, leur joie bien trop grande pour disparaitre aussi tôt. Leur famille était enfin réunie. Ils étaient vraiment tous ensemble.

Tony croisa le regard de Gibbs et sut que malheureusement les retrouvailles allaient devoir se terminer. Il s'y était attendu depuis le début, sachant que des explications allaient forcément être nécessaires. Il ne comptait pas s'en sortir sans au moins un rapide résumé de l'année passée avant la fin de la journée, mais, à en juger par l'expression plus que sérieuse de Gibbs et la flamme déterminée qu'il apercevait dans son regard de glace, il savait que ce 'rapide résumé' durerait bien jusqu'au soir. Et encore il n'était pas sûr que ce fût suffisant. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en un an.

Il soupira et hocha la tête. Gibbs partit alors d'un pas déterminé vers la salle de conférence, où il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter. Tony le suivit après avoir lancé un sourire rassurant à Ziva, lui assurant qu'il s'en sortirait seul. Il voulait surtout éviter que trop de personnes ne fussent au courant de l'année qu'il avait eue. Gibbs était bien amplement suffisant et il savait que l'ancien marine n'irait pas trahir sa confiance et garderait ce qu'il dirait pour lui.

Il repassa en revue tous ses souvenirs, tentant de garder une expression neutre, sélectionnant ceux qu'il allait devoir partager et décidant d'en garder d'autres pour lui – pour son propre bien, mais aussi celui des autres. Il savait aussi que Gibbs et lui devrait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur cavale. Il avait été déclaré mort alors toutes les poursuites qui auraient pu être lancées étaient tombées à l'eau, mais son retour les ferait indubitablement sortir du placard dans lequel elles avaient été enfermées. Sans compter les squelettes que son… rapport allait faire sortir. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer bien. Il le savait. Mieux valait que le moins de personnes possible fussent au courant, et que celles-ci en sussent le moins possible.

Erigeant toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait sues se construire au cours des années, il entra dans la salle de conférence à la suite de Gibbs. Il était fin prêt à affronter toutes les questions que son patron allait sans tarder lui envoyer. Ce dernier ferma la porte à clé et prit place en face de lui. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, jaugeant l'autre.

« Heureux de te retrouver DiNozzo, » finit par dire Gibbs, brisant le silence.

Les mots de Gibbs surprirent tellement l'italien qu'il en fut un moment désarçonné. Il cligna des yeux et se reprit. « Moi aussi patron. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ignorant s'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait, la surprise l'empêchant encore de se concentrer. Il n'était pas _exactement_ habitué à un Gibbs si… direct avec ses sentiments.

« Nina est adorable, tu verras. » Il hésita un instant. « Ziva m'a nommé parrain… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Où était passé Gibbs ? Leroy Jethro Gibbs, deuxième 'b' pour bâtard ? Tony le fixait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, se demandant s'il n'était pas toujours dans les mains d'Alice Carter, en train d'halluciner complètement. Il était conscient qu'il dévisageait complètement Gibbs, mais il s'en moquait bien, sachant que l'ancien marine n'hésitait pas à faire de même. A une époque peut-être, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux pour se reprendre.

« Pas… du tout, non. » Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle méthode d'interrogatoire de Gibbs. Surprendre pour mieux piéger ? Mais… ça ne ressemblait tout de même pas du tout à Gibbs de faire ça. Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça.

« Ziva a beaucoup changé depuis… »

« Gibbs, » l'interrompit Tony, jugeant qu'il ne voulait plus entendre des propos aussi banals, « je croyais qu'on était là pour _parler_. »

« Mais on parle, Tony. » Et maintenant il se permettait de faire de l'humour en l'appelant Tony ! Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond !

« Parler, » reprit-il, « de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Tout dépend de toi, si _tu_ veux en parler. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et fixa Gibbs. Il ne voyait même pas comment répondre à ça. La personne qui était en face de lui, n'était certainement l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs qu'il connaissait. Il ignorait si c'était le fait d'être _parrain_, qui l'avait changé ainsi, mais ce n'était pas son patron. Impossible.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Gibbs ? » se surprit-il à murmurer.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris. « Tony, est-ce que ça va ? » souffla-t-il, inquiet.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent et il se leva brusquement de son siège, faisant un pas en arrière. Le siège heurta violemment le mur en roulant. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, soudain encore plus inquiet devant le comportement de son agent. L'italien leva les bras en l'air, de défaite.

« Non ! Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu… Tu… Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Tu agis comme… Comme si je revenais de simples vacances ! On dirait que… que j'ai un… n'importe qui en face de moi, mais pas Gibbs ! Je sais pas, je m'attendais à un 'Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé' ou à un 'Je veux des explications maintenant, DiNozzo' » s'exclama-t-il, en tentant d'imiter la voix grave de Gibbs, « mais pas à un 'si tu veux en parler' ! »

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever et de se placer en face de Tony. Puis il dérouta encore plus l'italien en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était trop surpris pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

« J'ai le droit à une explication, moi ? » soupira-t-il, ne comprenant pas quelle mouche avait piqué Gibbs.

Ce dernier eut un sourire et posa les mains sur les épaules de Tony, le tenant à bout de bras. Il secoua la tête devant son expression ahurie. « Tony, il y a près d'un an, nous t'avons tous cru mort. _Je _t'ai cru mort. Mais tu es là, bien là, bien vivant et… » Il inspira et regarda l'italien droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de discours émotionnel, tu le sais très bien, mais cela doit être dit au moins une fois. Je te considère comme mon fils, Tony. Je t'ai cru mort et tu es là. Toi, mon fils, tu es en vie et de retour avec nous, avec _moi_. »

Tony comprit. Il hocha la tête, d'abord faiblement, puis plus fortement. Il sourit avant de prendre Gibbs dans ses bras. « T'as toujours été le père que j'ai jamais eu, Gibbs. N'en doute jamais, » murmura-t-il. Il sentit son patron le serrer un peu plus fort et soupira.

Enfin, le bref instant d'émotion cessa et les deux hommes reprirent leur sérieux, laissant leurs mots disparaitre de la pièce, mais rester à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire. Tony tira son fauteuil et s'assit, imité par Gibbs.

Maintenant la vraie discussion allait venir. Fini le blabla digne des femmes, bienvenue aux questions les plus dures.

« La question que tu voulais tant maintenant, DiNozzo : que s'est-il passé ? » fit Gibbs, en le fixant de ses yeux glace impassibles.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ma grande bouche ? » Gibbs eut un sourire en coin tandis que Tony secouait la tête. Il soupira. « Je vais commencer par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an… »

« Toujours débuter par le point de départ, DiNozzo, c'est tellement plus facile, » releva l'ancien marine.

« Tu t'es mis à l'humour, patron ? » remarqua Tony avec un sourire.

« Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation. »

« Qui ? Moi ? Jamais ! » Gibbs haussa un sourcil dubitatif et fit signe à l'italien de continuer. « Bref… Quelques secondes, minutes, je ne sais pas trop, avant que la maison n'explose… Alice et Bachir n'ont plus fait attention à moi et… C'est là que j'ai pu te prévenir de ne pas t'approcher. Et dès que j'ai vu que tu avais bien reçu le message, je me suis précipité vers la sortie derrière la maison. » Il soupira. « Mais Alice m'avait suivi. On est sorti tous les deux de la maison et… on avait fait quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'explose… »

« Alice Carter est en vie ? » l'interrogea Gibbs.

« Oh oui ! Bien vivante. Ça, tu peux en être sûr. Mais Bachir est mort. Pour de bon. »

« Et une fois que tu étais sorti ? »

Tony tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, se remémorant l'année douloureuse qui avait suivi. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il s'en était enfin sorti. Mais il savait que c'était loin d'être fini.

S'il avait appris une chose à propos d'Alice Carter, c'était qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il fût bel et bien mort et enterré. Il pouvait tout essayer contre elle, tant qu'elle vivrait, il serait en danger, toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait le seraient.

Comment pouvait-il continuer comme si de rien n'était alors que sa simple présence ici les mettait tous en danger ? Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser pouvoir rester auprès de sa fille alors qu'il était un danger pour elle ? Il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'Alice Carter serait en vie. Et il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour s'assurer que les deux femmes de sa vie vécussent en sûreté, sans la menace constante que représentait cette femme.

Il était responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, il ne la laisserait pas responsable de la mort des femmes qu'il aimait. Jamais. Et ça, il savait que Gibbs pourrait le comprendre.

« DiNozzo ? » l'appela Gibbs, le tirant de ses pensées.

« J'ai tenté de m'échapper, mais… J'étais encore blessé et elle était en pleine forme… Elle m'a rattrapé et assommé. » Il se leva et tourna le dos à l'ancien marine. « Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché à une chaise dans une petite pièce. Un bureau dans un entrepôt… »

Il ferma les yeux, refoulant le flot de souvenirs qui cherchaient à rompre la surface. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait rester ferme et impassible. Calme.

« Un type, Jeremy quelque chose… Il travaillait pour elle et il est venu. » Il eut un sourire froid. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te décrire ce qu'il s'est passé après ça, hein ? » Il se retourna vers Gibbs, les mains posées sur le meuble derrière lui, adoptant une position décontractée, même si une bataille faisait rage en lui.

« Tony… » commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? Je vais bien, Gibbs. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Pas un bobo. Enfin… _plus_ un bobo. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, de manière si DiNozzo-nienne que Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement. Ce qui ne fit que faire sourire l'italien. « Carter voulait me faire souffrir, me garder comme souffre-douleur, mais… Je l'ai doublée. Ça fait un mois qu'elle essaye de me trouver, un mois que j'me suis sorti de ses griffes. »

Gibbs haussa un sourcil. « Un mois ? Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous contacter avant ? » Son ton était clairement énervé, il ne comprenait pas comment l'italien avait pu penser qu'il pouvait agir seul. N'avait-il donc pas confiance en eux ? Croyait-il pouvoir résoudre ce problème seul ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi les avait-il contactés maintenant ?

« Je… » Il soupira en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Il se mit à fixer les immeubles qu'il pouvait apercevoir, cherchant par tous les moyens à éviter le regard accusateur et blessé de Gibbs, qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui. « Je souhaitais simplement essayer de garder profil bas et… »

« Tenter de résoudre ce problème seul, c'est ça DiNozzo ? » l'interrompit l'ancien marine en se levant de sa chaise, sa voix basse et menaçante.

« Ils m'ont retrouvé hier. Un homme avec deux de ses stupides toutous… Il a failli m'avoir… »

_Tony entra dans une des ruelles d'Atlanta, restant près des murs, les rasant, la tête baissée : le parfait type ordinaire qui tentait de passer inaperçu dans un endroit où il n'était pas censé se trouver. Et pourtant, ses yeux verts scannaient absolument tout, rien n'était laissé à l'écart. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. _

_Il tourna dans une nouvelle rue, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Un homme qu'il avait déjà repéré dans l'entrepôt, un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était échappé de cet enfer. C'était un simple garde, mais il avait mémorisé tous les visages de ceux qu'il avait vus ce jour-là. Ne rien laisser au hasard, ça aurait pu être une règle de Gibbs._

_Il fit demi-tour, mais en vit un autre. Les deux sorties étaient bloquées. Il se tourna pour retourner dans la ruelle qu'il venait de quitter, mais il y avait un troisième homme. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas réussi à leur échapper pendant un mois pour retomber entre leurs mains aussi facilement. _

_Jaugeant rapidement les trois hommes, il se dirigea vers celui qu'il jugea le moins fort des trois – en espérant que ce n'était pas une sorte de Ziva au masculin sinon il était mal. Il s'avança à grands pas vers lui. Ce dernier leva des yeux bruns vers lui, les écarquilla et sembla réaliser qui il était. Mais avant qu'il ne pût réagir, Tony lui balança un direct du droit dans la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre._

_Souriant, l'italien en profita pour filer immédiatement. Il se mit à courir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir les deux autres hommes le poursuivre. Il se concentra sur sa course et traversa plusieurs ruelles, renversant une poubelle au passage pour les freiner quelque peu. _

_Il déboucha soudain sur une des rues plus importantes et fut renversé par une voiture. Il tomba à terre, de surprise et leva les yeux vers la voiture, après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait rien, que des égratignures probablement. Un sourire lui échappa. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Il porta un instant un regard vers la ruelle où il vit les deux hommes, rejoints par le troisième, s'arrêter. _

_Il tourna la tête au moment où il aperçut une ombre s'approcher et se retrouva face à un policier de la ville d'Atlanta…_

« Tu parles d'un coup de bol… » souffla Tony en achevant de lui raconter son escapade.

« DiNozzo, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il faudra que tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet entrepôt, tu le sais ? » dit Gibbs, en adoptant le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Tony, et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il savait que s'il y avait bien une chose parmi toutes celles qui avaient eu lieu, qu'il se devait de lui dire, c'était bien celle qui le hantait le plus.

Parce que même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix, même si cela avait été justifié… Il l'avait fait en ne pensant qu'à la vengeance alors. « Gibbs, j'ai tué ce Jeremy. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vos réactions ?<strong>

**AngelShep**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse ! Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Abby soupira en observant Gibbs et Tony s'éloigner. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais se doutait que Tony ne leur raconterait probablement jamais. Ou seulement une partie. Elle n'osait imaginer tout ce qui avait pu arriver en un an. Tellement, tellement de choses. _Trop _de choses. Elle savait que le Tony qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras n'était pas le même. C'était un homme changé, elle l'avait senti à l'instant même où il avait légèrement, bien qu'imperceptiblement, hésité avant de la serrer en retour dans ses bras. C'était peut-être un détail, mais pour elle, cela signifiait que son italien préféré, son _grand frère_, n'était plus là.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ducky, Palmer et McGee, qui discutaient du retour de l'agent senior, avec enthousiasme, des sourires aux lèvres. Ne s'étaient-ils rendus compte de rien ? Ne s'interrogeaient-ils pas sur l'année que Tony avait passée loin d'eux ? Le retour de Tony était-il donc juste ce qui leur importait ? Un simple 'Je suis heureux de vous revoir' suffisait-il à leurs yeux pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu ? Comment pouvait-on se tromper à ce point ?

Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux sombres de Ziva et elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi. L'inquiétude était visible dans la posture de la jeune femme, les questions qu'elle se posait étaient prêtes à exploser, à en juger par la façon dont elle ouvrait et refermait imperceptiblement la bouche. Si une personne pouvait remarquer le changement chez Tony, c'était bien Ziva. Elle était, après tout, la personne avec laquelle il avait passé un mois entier en cavale, sans avoir – ou presque – de contact avec eux. La dernière à avoir vraiment pu être avec lui, avant qu'ils ne le crûssent tous mort.

Elle s'avança vers elle, laissant Ziva vérifier que Nina ne se réveillait pas, avant de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. « Il n'est plus le même. »

« Je sais, » souffla-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Abby s'assit sur le bord du bureau et se mit à fixer un point en face d'elle, qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment. « Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. »

« On peut l'aider. J'en suis sûre. » insista Abby. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner l'espoir qu'elle avait encore.

« Seulement si Tony nous permet de l'aider. Ce qu'il s'est passé… Ce qui a pu se passer… si on ne sait pas ce que c'est, s'il ne nous parle pas, s'il ne _m_'en parle pas, je ne saurais jamais comment l'aider, Abby. » Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. « Je l'aime, Abby. Tellement que… le voir ainsi, avec cette façade, me pousser loin, _m'épargner_, me fait mal. _Terriblement_ mal. Je ne le supporte pas. Mais je ne peux rien faire, sans risquer de le perdre définitivement à ses démons. »

Abby observa son amie, bouleversée par la tristesse, la douleur, la plainte si présente dans sa voix tremblante. Ses yeux marron n'avaient jamais été autant troublés, envahis de larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Sa douleur, sa peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait étaient tellement visibles, qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu les louper auparavant. Le changement de Ziva avait été radical depuis cette cavale, mais c'était la première fois qu'Abby le voyait vraiment, découvrait à quel point il l'avait été. La jeune femme devant elle n'avait absolument _plus rien_ de l'agent du Mossad qui était arrivé dans leur pays des années auparavant. Elle l'en était aussi différente que le jour l'était de la nuit.

Des opposés.

« Agents McGee, David. »

Abby et Ziva se retournèrent et virent le directeur Vance se tenir devant le bureau de Tony. Le visage de l'Israélienne se ferma, ne laissant plus une seule émotion transparaitre. _Peut-être restait-il quelques miettes de l'agent du Mossad qu'elle avait été_, rectifia mentalement Abby.

« Une Marine a été tuée, vous prenez l'enquête, » fit Vance en leur tendant un dossier.

Ziva ne daigna même pas tendre la main pour le saisir. Elle posa ses yeux marron foncés sur le directeur et le fixa. « C'est une blague ? » dit-elle, sa voix tranchante, sèche. Pour elle de toute évidence, ça ne l'était pas. Et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

« Je vous demande pardon, agent David ? Votre travail est de résoudre les crimes affectant la Navy. Le meurtre de l'officier Cara Johnson en fait partie. » Vance lui renvoya son regard sans ciller, le bras toujours tendu vers elle.

Mais ce ne fut pas son attitude qui atteignit Ziva, Abby pouvait parfaitement le voir. Non, ce fut ses mots qui l'ébranlèrent. Six petits mots qui suffirent.

« Cara ? » Elle avait l'air soudain fragile, perdue. « Elle… Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Je l'ai… Je lui ai parlée il y a quelques heures seulement… Elle ne peut pas… »

« J'ai bien peur, agent David, que l'officier Johnson ne soit morte dans l'explosion de sa voiture il n'y a que quelques heures, » dit Vance, la voix dénuée d'émotion, ne montrant aucune sympathie pour l'Israélienne alors qu'elle était de façon évidente secouée par la mort de la jeune femme. Qui était sa voisine et une amie. Qu'elle venait de perdre.

Ziva s'assit dans sa chaise, fixant un point invisible devant elle. Personne ne vit Tony et Gibbs revenir vers eux, tellement ils étaient concentrés sur la jeune femme. Personne ne remarqua la distance entre les deux hommes ou les regards fuyants qu'ils affichaient.

Tony fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait avant de se précipiter vers elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui saisit ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il leva ses yeux verts vers elle et, d'une main douce, mais ferme, la força à le regarder. « Ziva… » murmura-t-il, « qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Elle… Cara est morte… » souffla-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était Cara ? Il eut rapidement la réponse.

« Cara ? Tu l'as appelée quand on était en route pour Atlanta. » Tony tourna la tête vers Gibbs, mais celui-ci avait le regard braqué sur le dossier dans ses mains. « Une explosion ? »

Tony ferma les yeux. Une explosion. Un mois après qu'il eût échappé à Alice. Une personne qui était proche de Ziva. De la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qui était à blâmer. Il savait qui était le coupable. _La_ coupable.

« Alice, » grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il sentit le regard de Gibbs se poser sur lui et sut qu'il le voyait désormais comme quelqu'un d'autre. Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées plus tôt avaient perdu tout leur sens. Il n'était plus son _fils_, mais un _meurtrier_ pour l'ancien Marine. Eh bien, soit. Une balle dans la tête d'Alice Carter ne changerait plus rien désormais. Elle lui ferait juste se sentir mieux. Il eut un sourire amer et se leva. Il n'aurait pas connu sa fille très longtemps. Nina. Ziva. Sa famille.

Abby observa Tony s'éloigner, sans que personne ne tentât de l'arrêter. Pas même Gibbs, qui ne lui lança même pas un regard. Que s'était-il passé ? « Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Que… Pourquoi Tony part-il ? »

« Parce qu'il a des choses à régler. » répondit brièvement et froidement son renard aux poils argentés.

Elle fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine blessée, qui détendit l'ancien Marine et le fit lui sourire d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Elle connaissait cet air : il voulait lui cacher quelque chose. Et elle n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Tony. « Gibbs, pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté Tony ? »

Il leva ses yeux de glace vers elle. « Parce qu'il a le droit à un avocat, Abby. »

« Qu… Pardon ? » _Là_, elle était perdue. Tout comme toutes les personnes qui avaient suivi la scène.

« Tony… C'est une histoire compliquée, mais… Quand on reverra Tony… Je serai obligé de l'arrêter. » Il hésita un instant. « Pour meurtre. »

* * *

><p>Alice sourit lorsqu'elle vit entrer deux de ses hommes. S'ils étaient revenus devant elle, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission avec succès. Pour leur propre bien. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux daignât parler, se réjouissant de la peur qu'elle trouvât dans leurs yeux.<p>

« Cara Johnson est morte, madame Carter. » Finalement, l'un d'eux avait trouvé le courage de parler, bien qu'elle ne vît pas pourquoi ils avaient peur de lui annoncer une nouvelle qui la réjouissait réellement. C'était tellement bon de savoir qu'une des missions qu'elle avait confiées à ses hommes avait été remplie, contrairement à certains, qui semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à réduire à néant le moindre de ses efforts.

Elle leur sourit sincèrement et repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. « Quelles sont donc les autres bonnes nouvelles que vous m'apportez ? Après ces terribles échecs de la part de vos collègues, votre succès est un véritable plaisir, alors sachez que vous en serez récompensés. » Ils lui sourirent et s'inclinèrent légèrement, lui témoignant là leur immense gratitude – et sans l'ombre d'un doute soulagement – à entendre une telle nouvelle.

« Anthony DiNozzo est avec l'équipe du NCIS. Mais le message que nous lui avons fait passer est très clair. Il saura qu'il vient de vous, » répondit le premier, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel message ? » s'enquit-elle, excitée d'apprendre que sa Némésis allait se jeter dans ses bras très bientôt.

« Oh… Une amie de Ziva David… » commença le premier en jetant un coup d'œil à son coéquipier.

« A connu une mort fort tragique dans une explosion de voiture, » termina le second avec un sourire complice.

« Voilà qui me réjouit au plus haut point. Je n'aurai su envoyer un meilleur message que celui-là… Aussi _explosif_… » Ses yeux luisirent d'une lueur étrange, proche de la folie, mais définitivement mauvaise, tandis que la satisfaction de pouvoir achever une bonne fois pour toutes l'homme à l'origine de toutes ses souffrances prenait place en elle. Un sentiment qu'elle chérissait réellement.

Elle sourit et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Elle réfléchit quelques courtes secondes avant d'attraper deux liasses de billets. Elle les tendit aux deux hommes qui les observaient avec des yeux écarquillés, dans lesquels la surprise se disputait à la cupidité. Un terrible défaut des hommes que son défunt Bachir avait exploité, et qu'elle exploitait à présent, à son tour, sans l'ombre d'un regret. Elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes.

Malheureusement, il y en avait qu'un qui semblait constamment lui glisser des griffes… Tandis que ses deux stupides 'employés' s'éloignaient et quittaient son bureau, son regard se durcit, ses pensées se tournant vers le seul homme qu'elle aurait voulu déchiqueter et saigner jusqu'à la dernière goutte en cet instant précis. Mais sur lequel elle n'avait aucun pouvoir…

Tony DiNozzo.

Elle sursauta et fusilla du regard son portable. Elle devait se montrer plus vigilante, si elle souhaitait pouvoir exercer sa vengeance. Elle secoua la tête, chassant toute pensée intempestive et attrapa son téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le numéro inconnu qui s'affichait. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu avoir son numéro sans qu'elle n'eût le leur ? Une criminelle recherchée ne distribuait pas son numéro – un moyen de la retrouver – au premier venu. Ni même au dernier.

« Carter. »

« Très chère Alice… » Elle se figea dans son siège, soudain trop confortable.

« Si ce n'est pas le grand Anthony DiNozzo en personne, » souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Ses talons claquèrent sur les carreaux, le son résonnant autour d'elle dans l'espace confiné qu'était son bureau. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention tandis qu'elle commençait à faire les cents pas, dans une tentative pour garder son calme. Elle sentait sa soif de vengeance, sa soif du sang de l'italien monter en elle, tandis que sa voix mielleuse lui parvenait à travers le combiné.

« J'ai bien reçu le message. »

« Très bonne nouvelle. J'avais peur pendant un instant que tu ne réalises pas qu'il t'était destiné. »

« Aucune crainte à avoir là-dessus, je _sais_ reconnaitre le travail de tes hommes lorsqu'il est sous mes yeux, » siffla-t-il. Elle sourit le mettre ne colère était ce qu'elle préférait. Elle revoyait encore son arrivée dans la pièce où elle l'avait retenu et découvrir le corps de Jeremy… _ça_, c'était ce qu'elle recherchait chez ses hommes et le revoir dans celui qu'elle voulait tuer était réellement satisfaisant. En particulier, parce qu'elle savait qu'alors il était sujet à devenir son pire cauchemar.

« Tant mieux, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Tony. »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Alice. Me voilà en route. » Elle haussa un sourcil, était-ce vraiment aussi facile ? « Et lorsque je serai en face de toi, l'un de nous deux ne survivra pas. »

« Tu as ma parole là-dessus, Tony. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, avec le même sourire satisfait et la même pensée. _Dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé_.

Restait à savoir qui allait mourir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? La fin de l'histoire approche à grands pas...<strong>

**AngelShep**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ! Désolée pour ceette attente, mais il a fallu que je m'installe dans ma nouvelle chambre et me remette dans le rythme de la prépa pour cette 2ème année ^^ Mais voilà ! Donc nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Nothing but the story's mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Ziva écarquilla les yeux. Non. C'était impossible. Pas Tony. Sûrement, Gibbs se trompait. Tony n'avait pas pu tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, il ne pouvait pas être accusé de meurtre. Elle venait juste de le récupérer et elle savait qu'ils avaient encore un si long chemin à parcourir ensemble avant de pouvoir vraiment former la famille dont ils avaient rêvée. Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Elle secoua la tête. Gibbs avait tort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tony allait revenir dans quelques instants et sortir avec un immense sourire un 'On vous a bien eus', qui les ferait rire et redevenir l'équipe qu'ils étaient. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir cela différemment. Cela ne _pouvait pas_ se passer différemment.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudain de ce mot que Tony avait soufflé avant de partir. Un simple nom, mais avec son pesant lot de signification. Alice. Elle se leva et lança à Abby : « Peux-tu me garder Nina ? J'ai des choses à faire. » Elle se retint d'ajouter le 'moi aussi' qu'elle pensait, mais sut que tous l'avaient très bien entendu.

« Bien sûr. Mais, où vas-tu ? » s'enquit-elle en la voyant déjà commencer à s'éloigner.

_Là où est ma place_, songea-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Auprès du père de sa fille, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. A travers tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout, pour l'empêcher de faire une des plus belles erreurs de sa vie : tuer Alice Carter.

* * *

><p>Une voiture s'arrêta devant un entrepôt aux murs rouillés et couverts de crasse. Le moteur fut coupé et le silence tomba dans la rue déserte. Quelques vieilles voitures étaient garées au bord ou sur le trottoir, témoignant du passage des vies humaines, bien qu'il n'y eût pas âme qui vécût. Les rares murs de brique, qui n'étaient pas encore complètement détruits, étaient recouverts de tags en tout genre, allant de dessins sophistiqués aux plus classiques des insultes.<p>

L'homme dans la voiture glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux et attrapa son arme. Il vérifia qu'il était chargé, avant de saisir les deux autres cartouches qui se trouvaient sur le siège passager. Il les glissa à sa ceinture et inspira profondément. Tout allait finalement enfin pouvoir se jouer ici. Pile, il vivait… Face, il mourrait. Mais il ne lancerait pas de pièce.

Il ouvrit la portière, rangeant son arme à sa ceinture, et laissa derrière lui la voiture qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt il ne passerait pas par la porte de service pour une fois, mais bel et bien par la grande porte, après tout, il était attendu.

Tony poussa la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant pénétrer la lumière dans l'entrepôt poussiéreux. Aussitôt, plus d'une vingtaine d'armes se pointèrent sur lui, prêts à faire feu au moindre signe suspect. Il leva les mains et leur offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Pas de panique, ce n'est que moi, Tony. Tony DiNozzo. J'ai rendez-vous avec la patronne. »

* * *

><p>« Ziva, bon sang, réponds ! » grogna Gibbs dans le téléphone, qui sonnait dans le vide depuis près d'un quart d'heure.<p>

Il roulait à plus de cent cinquante en direction d'Atlanta. McGee, à côté de lui, était à la limite de tourner vert devant la conduite plus que chaotique du Marine. A peine Ziva était-elle montée dans l'ascenseur que Gibbs l'avait entrainé avec lui dans les escaliers pour la suivre. Malheureusement, la conduite de l'ancien agent du Mossad pouvant être tout aussi dangereuse que celle de Gibbs, il ne faisait que la suivre au milieu des autres voitures sans pouvoir espérer l'arrêter avant leur arrivée à Atlanta.

Ce qui était loin de plaire à leur patron.

« McGee, essaye ! » aboya-t-il, en appelant le numéro de Tony.

Le jeune agent se dépêcha d'obéir, ne souhaitant pas attirer les foudres de l'agent en colère sur lui. Il porta son téléphone à son oreille et supplia Ziva de décrocher.

« McGee ? »

« Ziva ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Qui d'autre ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Gibbs lui arracha le portable des mains et lui balança le sien. McGee le saisit et le porta à son oreille, constatant que seul le répondeur de l'italien était au bout du fil.

« Ziva, arrête-toi immédiatement. »

« Tony a besoin de moi. »

« Il est parti tuer Alice Carter. »

Le silence lui répondit. Gibbs crut un instant que l'Israélienne allait raccrocher, mais il l'entendit alors inspirer profondément. « Je ne peux pas le perdre à nouveau, Gibbs. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Aussi vulnérable et fragile. Tellement différente de Ziva. « Ça n'arrivera pas, Ziva. »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir. On sait tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer là-bas. »

Nouveau silence. McGee observait Gibbs attentivement, guettant la moindre réaction, le moindre signe que tout allait bien se passer. Le peu qu'il entendait ne lui disait rien de bon. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas redevenir comme avant ?

« Tout va bien se passer, » assura-t-il.

« Menteur, » répliqua-t-elle. « Si Tony tue Alice, ses sbires le tuent. Sinon… Dans tous les cas, il est _mort_. »

« Ziva, » commença-t-il fermement, « Ça n'arrivera pas. Tony ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. » Le manque de réponse de Ziva l'inquiéta. Il fronça les sourcils. « Ziva ? » Soudain, il l'entendit raccrocher. « Merde ! »

Il balança le portable et enfonça la pédale d'accélération. Il pouvait voir la voiture de Ziva plusieurs mètres devant et savait qu'elle avait fait de même. C'était une course contre la montre qu'ils savaient tous deux ne pas pouvoir gagner.

* * *

><p>Tony leva la tête. Le bruit léger, mais sûr, de pas dans le fond de la salle attira son attention. Le cliquetis des talons heurtant le béton lui était familier désormais. La cadence et la démarche étaient caractéristiques de nulle autre qu'Alice Carter. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.<p>

Elle apparut alors, ses yeux bleus remplis de la soif de vengeance qu'elle ressentait. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses frêles épaules au teint légèrement doré – juste assez pour donner un éclat brillant à sa peau. Son jean suivait parfaitement ses courbes gracieuses, les mettant en valeur. Son chemisier la serrait étroitement, accentuant sa poitrine. Tony réalisa alors à quel point Alice Carter était belle. Outre sa soif de pouvoir et sa cruauté, elle était une femme qui avait tout pour plaire – intelligente, belle, avec un certain sens de l'humour.

« Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, Tony. »

« Et je ne pensais pas revenir ici un jour. Apparemment nous avions tous les deux tort. »

Elle sourit et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. « J'ai été agréablement surprise par ton coup de fil. Qui aurait cru que tu te jetterais volontairement dans mes bras ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. « Je pense que ton message cherchait exactement à me trainer ici. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme une petite fille que l'on aurait prise la main dans le sac. Elle lui offrit un sourire penaud en haussant les épaules. « Touché. »

Tony secoua la tête et indiqua d'un mouvement du menton les hommes armés, le tenant encor en joug. « Je croyais que c'était entre toi et moi, Alice. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant ses délicats sourcils. D'un geste de la main, elle leur ordonna de quitter la pièce, la laissant seule avec l'italien. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. « Satisfait ? »

Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et les glissa dans sa poche. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux bleus de la jeune femme. « Dis-moi, pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté, le jaugeant un instant du regard, comme pour savoir s'il valait la peine qu'elle lui répondît. Elle se mit à marcher, sans le quitter du regard, comme un tigre tournerait autour de sa proie.

« Tu as détruit toute notre organisation à l'époque… Tu as démonté tous nos plans il y a un an… » Elle s'arrêta et porta le regard sur une fenêtre en face d'elle. Ses yeux se durcirent, sa voix se remplit de haine tandis qu'elle ajoutait la dernière et principale raison : « Tu as tué Azel. »

Tony haussa les sourcils, ébahi. « Bachir s'est fait sauté, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, la colère déformant les traits de son visage. « Jamais il n'aurait fait ça si _tu_ n'avais pas été là ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Si tu aimais tant Bachir, il ne fallait pas me suivre. Tu aurais dû rester à ses côtés et mourir avec lui. »

C'était un combat de volonté : lequel perdrait le premier ? Qui attaquerait l'autre le premier ? Qui céderait à la colère le premier ? Tony sourit, parfaitement calme. Il avait appris à gagner ce genre de batailles grâce à Gibbs.

« Il n'aurait pas voulu que je te laisse t'en tirer sans que tu ne payes pour ce que tu nous avais fait, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je pense plutôt que tu ne voulais pas mourir, avec ou sans Bachir. »

Elle serra les poings et le fusilla du regard. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait gagné la première manche.

* * *

><p>Ziva pénétra en trombe dans Atlanta. Elle savait où trouver Tony et Alice. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et vit la voiture de Gibbs, qui la suivait de près. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Qu'ils fussent là ou pas, elle rejoindrait Tony et ferait tout son possible pour ne pas le perdre. Elle refusait de le perdre. Elle venait de le retrouver et Alice Carter ne le lui reprendrait pas. Jamais.<p>

Elle se le jurait.

Tournant dans la rue de l'entrepôt, elle esquissa un fin sourire en découvrant une voiture du NCIS que Tony avait due utiliser. Elle pila et s'arrêta juste à côté. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle descendit de voiture et sortit son arme.

« Ziva ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Gibbs et McGee, l'arme au poing, qui tentaient de la rattraper. Elle se concentra sur sa tâche et fonça vers la porte d'entrée.

Une main sur son épaule l'empêcha cependant de l'ouvrir. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à montrer à ses amis qu'elle ne plaisantât pas, mais se figea en voyant que Gibbs ne la regardait même pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle suivit son regard et vit une autre porte, un peu plus loin, qui était ouverte. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et échangea un regard avec l'ancien Marine.

« McGee, reste là. »

Il s'avança vers la porte, suivi par Ziva. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, le sang coulant brûlant dans ses veines. Elle était prête à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de la porte. Ziva se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle repéra immédiatement Tony, se tenant au centre de l'immense pièce, son arme encore à sa ceinture. A quelques pas de lui se tenait Alice Carter, les poings serrés, le regard noir. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement : ils étaient arrivés avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se tourna vers Gibbs. « Il est en vie. Pas d'armes sorties. Juste Carter. »

Il hocha la tête. La voix de Carter s'éleva alors.

« Tu sais comment tout cette histoire va se terminer Tony ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil incrédule. « Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? Je sais très bien que je ne sortirai pas d'ici vivant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi être venu ? »

Il sourit. « Pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer avant de mourir. »

Soudain, tous deux saisirent leur arme et visèrent l'autre. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne tira. Ziva se pencha à nouveau et observa la scène, retenant son souffle. Gibbs fit signe à McGee d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Ce dernier s'exécuta et l'entrebâilla, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir également observer la scène.

Tony retint un sourire en voyant, par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice, la porte s'ouvrir et le visage de McGee apparaitre. Ils étaient là. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir au fond…

« Si tu crois que ce sera aussi facile, Tony, tu fais fausse route. »

Il secoua la tête et leva les mains, cessant par la même occasion de viser Alice. « Tu as raison. Je suis stupide de croire avoir la moindre chance de te tuer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils face à ce revirement de situation qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle avait appris à déchiffrer les signes : DiNozzo n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement il avait appris auprès du meilleur à être têtu et tenir tête jusqu'au bout.

Et elle avait raison de se méfier. Derrière elle, le visage de McGee disparut pour laisser place à Gibbs. Ce dernier leva son arme et visa Carter. Tony expira lentement et eut un sourire désolé. « Adieu Alice. »

Un coup de feu retentit tandis que Tony courrait vers la porte ouverte, où Ziva se trouvait, prête à défendre ses arrières. Et elle avait raison de se tenir prête car, alors qu'Alice lâchait son arme, la balle lui ayant transpercé le crâne, tous ses hommes revinrent aussitôt dans la pièce principale, arme au poing, assimilant rapidement la situation.

Tony passa la porte ouverte, sous les coups de feu des sous-fifres de Carter, protégé par Gibbs et Ziva, qui n'hésitaient pas à tirer. Dès qu'il fut dehors, les deux agents fermèrent les deux portes. Ils coururent jusqu'aux voitures, sachant que leur temps était compté. Ziva grimpa dans le siège conducteur tandis que Tony grimpait à l'arrière, ne perdant pas le temps à faire le tour de la voiture. Gibbs et McGee les imitèrent avec l'autre véhicule.

L'italien ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et tira sur les pneus des voitures garées devant l'entrepôt, y compris celle qu'il avait empruntée au NCIS. Cela les ralentirait bien assez. Les deux voitures démarrèrent en trombe, Gibbs ouvrant la marche.

Des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux et des balles ricochèrent sur la carrosserie. Tony se baissa, tout comme Ziva, évitant ainsi les balles qui traversaient la vitre arrière. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils changèrent de rue qu'ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

L'italien grimpa sur le siège passager et prit le temps de s'attacher, sachant que le trajet ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Je te déteste, tu le sais, ça ? » siffla-t-elle.

« A la vie, à la mort, » sourit-il, en se tournant vers elle.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit. Se penchant légèrement, elle l'embrassa, sans quitter la route devant elle des yeux – à la vitesse où elle allait, le moindre écart serait fatal. « Merci, » souffla l'italien.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! <strong>

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! L'inspiration m'est venue ! L'histoire aurait dû se finir après ce chapitre avec juste un petit chapitre et l'épilogue, mais... Maintenant il y encore quelques chapitres avant l'épilogue... **

**Inspiration quand tu nous tiens...**

**=D AngelShep**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir ! Grâce aux vacances et le temps que j'ai réussi à avoir cette semaine, je peux vous mettre ce joli chapitre ! :D **

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Nothing but the story's mine...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Abby sauta sur ses pieds, joignant les mains, priant pour que ce fût l'équipe qui revenait avec un Tony sain et sauf. Ducky s'avança vers elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Tu crois que c'est eux, Ducky ? » souffla-t-elle, la voix suppliante.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, observant ses yeux verts écarquillés, remplis de peur, de tristesse et de détresse. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée, de savoir qu'elle pourrait retrouver l'équipe au complet, mais… il ne pouvait lui mentir, au risque qu'elle ne s'effondrât si tel n'était pas le cas. « Abigail, il se peut qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas à temps. »

Elle secoua vivement la tête, refusant cette éventualité. « Non… Non… » Elle baissa les yeux vers Nina, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa poussette. « Non. Ils vont le ramener. Nina a besoin de son père, » affirma-t-elle, avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable.

« De ce que j'ai compris, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que ce Davozzo ne revienne pas, » fit une voix, près d'eux.

« _DiNozzo_, » siffla Abby en fusillant du regard l'homme assis au bureau de l'agent en question. Il leva les mains en affichant une expression de reddition. « Et Tony va revenir et te renvoyer dans ton trou perdu du FBI, Bates ! » ajouta-t-elle, la voix remplie de venin.

« J'en doute, » murmura-t-il en reportant son attention sur son écran. Abby plissa les yeux et inspira profondément, se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge. « Avec ce qu'il s'est passé y a un an, je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore sa place ailleurs qu'en prison. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne tenta pas de se retenir et se précipita sur lui, saisissant sa chemise par le col et le soulevant de sa chaise. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne tenta même pas de résister, écarquillant simplement les yeux. « Écoute-moi bien, Bates ! Tony va reprendre sa place parce qu'il est un membre de cette famille et que _tu__n__'__es__rien_. Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne, et que je ne t'entende plus _jamais_ dire que Tony est un criminel ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

« Abby la furie… ça m'avait plus manqué que je ne le croyais ! » s'exclama une voix derrière elle, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle poussa un cri de joie, et lâcha le jeune agent pour se jeter dans les bras de Tony. « Whoah, doucement, Abby ! »

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda fixement, les yeux remplis d'une fureur non cachée : « Toi ! » commença-t-elle, le frappant de son poing. « Comment as-tu pu penser, » un nouveau coup, « que tu pouvais réapparaitre, » encore un autre, « pour disparaitre aussitôt ? » Elle le frappa une dernière fois.

Il sourit. « Alice Carter est morte. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas l'arrêter pour meurtre, Gibbs ! »

Il allait répondre, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entendirent tous le jeune agent murmurer que ce serait une bonne idée. Le regard de Gibbs, jusqu'ici chaleureux, se fit glacial et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'agent qu'il avait été obligé de prendre pour remplacer Tony, il y a six mois de ça. Il s'avança vers le bureau et y posa les mains, se penchant légèrement en avant.

L'italien posa une main sur le bras de son ancien patron, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. « Laisse tomber, Gibbs. »

« Bates. » Le jeune agent se raidit. « Tu es… »

« Très mal habillé, » fit Tony en regardant les chaussures de l'agent. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Laisse-moi deviner… C'est ta… septième paire de chaussures depuis que tu travailles ici ? »

« Sixième… »

« Typique… J'ai fait la même erreur. J'arrive pas à croire que personne ne t'ait dit que les bleus étaient ceux qui faisaient tout le sale… » Il se prit une tape derrière la tête et sourit. « Heureux de te retrouver toujours autant en pleine forme, Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'crois que j'en mérite une autre, non ? » ajouta-t-il en tournant ses yeux verts vers l'ancien marine.

« Bates, tu es viré. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Personne n'insulte mes agents. » Gibbs se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe tandis que Tony offrait un sourire désolé à son remplaçant.

« Gibbs est un vieux bougon râleur, » souffla Tony, sachant que ce dernier l'entendrait, « il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il va te reprendre. »

« DiNozzo, » prévint Gibbs.

« Oui ? » fit-il innocemment. Il se prit une nouvelle tape sur la tête. « Je l'ai méritée aussi. »

« On peut revenir à ma question ? » demanda Abby, qui, même si elle avait apprécié retrouver Tony et ses singeries habituelles, souhaitait tout de même savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« C'est moi qui ai tué Carter, Abby. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Alors, Tony va pouvoir réintégrer l'équipe ? »

« Pas… tout à fait, Abby, » souffla Tony, en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Il croisa les bras et baissa légèrement la tête.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Ziva, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. Elle avait jugé bon de laisser Tony reprendre véritablement ses marques, à travers Abby et Gibbs, qui se comportaient comme si un an n'était pas passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu l'italien. Mais, maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Tony lança un regard à Gibbs, qui acquiesça. « Il y a un mois de ça, j'ai… J'ai tué un type, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne peux pas retourner dans l'équipe. En fait… Bates ici présent a raison : je vais aller en prison. »

« Non… » murmura Ziva. « Non ! » Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je refuse de te perdre alors que je viens de te retrouver ! »

« Ziva… »

« Non ! Nina a besoin d'un père ! _J__'__ai_ besoin de toi ! »

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution, peut-être des circonstances atténuantes, ou… » commença Abby, s'accrochant à tout espoir possible.

« Ou l'absence totale de corps et une simple condamnation basée sur les paroles d'un homme ayant été pendant près d'un an dans les mains d'une criminelle très dangereuse et hautement recherchée, » intervint Gibbs, en lançant un regard appuyé à Tony.

Il le dévisagea, surpris par le revirement que Gibbs avait eu depuis le matin même. Il n'y a que quelques heures, il soutenait catégoriquement qu'il refusait d'aider Tony et qu'il serait obligé de l'arrêter… et maintenant, il trouvait la solution pour que Tony évitât la taule.

« Gibbs… » murmura-t-il, incapable de cacher la lueur d'espoir de sa voix.

« Aucun juge ne condamnera quelqu'un avec aussi peu de preuves et un aveu après de telles circonstances. » Gibbs lança un regard à l'italien et hocha légèrement la tête : c'était sa façon à lui de s'excuser pour sa réaction du matin même. Tous deux savaient que si la situation avait été inversée, Gibbs aurait fait de même, tuant sans une once de regret l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Et Tony n'aurait alors rien dit. L'ancien marine lui devait bien ça. Au moins ça après l'année de torture que Tony avait connue.

« Attendez, vous protégez un criminel ? » s'exclama Bates, ahuri. « Il a avoué avoir tué quelqu'un ! »

« Je pense ne pas juste l'avoir tué d'ailleurs. J'ai dû enfoncer plus d'une dizaine de fois un couteau dans son corps, » railla Tony, prononçant ces paroles à mi-voix, de telle sorte que personne d'autre que l'équipe ne put les entendre. Tous perçurent la froideur et l'absence de regret totale dans la voix de l'italien. « Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si c'était à refaire, » crut-il bon d'ajouter, en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque d'autres.

Bates écarquilla les yeux et fit quelques pas en trébuchant en arrière, son dos heurtant les casiers qui se trouvaient derrière le bureau. Dire qu'il était quelque peu effrayé par l'italien était une litote il était terrifié par l'indifférence que Tony affichait devant le meurtre – le massacre – qu'il avait commis. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils le protéger ? Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi calmes devant une telle situation ?

« Je pense que nous avons tous mérité du repos, » décréta Gibbs.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ziva se dirigea vers la poussette pour récupérer Nina, tandis que Tony prenait le sac de la jeune femme. McGee alla prendre ses affaires avant d'entrainer Abby vers son labo. Ducky leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'éloigner. Bates les regarda tous partir, complètement abasourdi, ne sachant plus comment il devait se comporter. Il pensait être dans une agence fédérale, où il était censé arrêter des criminels… pas tenter de trouver le moyen de les innocenter.

« Bates, » appela Gibbs, assis à son bureau, « Rentre chez toi. »

Le jeune agent hocha la tête et récupéra ses affaires. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur, trop stupéfait par la tournure des évènements pour pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

Tandis que Bates se trouvait dans l'ascenseur, Ziva et Tony étaient dans le parking, étrangement silencieux. Tony marchait en tête, les clés à la main, cherchant des yeux la voiture de Ziva. Il appréhendait la future confrontation avec la jeune femme, qui, il le savait, ne tarderait probablement pas à venir. Elle voudrait des réponses réponses qu'il n'était pas sûr être prêt à donner. Malheureusement, il savait aussi que l'Israélienne saurait lui tirer les vers du nez si elle le voulait.

Il finit par apercevoir la voiture de Ziva et l'ouvrit, appuyant sur le bouton sur la clé qu'il tenait. Sauf que la voiture ne fit pas que s'ouvrir. Elle explosa et le souffle de l'explosion les projeta tous les deux à terre, Ziva tentant de protéger au mieux sa fille et tombant lourdement sur le dos. Des débris de métal tombèrent près de Tony tandis que d'autres venaient frapper les autres voitures présentes.

Il roula sur le côté et leva la tête vers Ziva, qui tentait de se redresser à l'aide d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement Nina. Il se releva difficilement et tituba jusqu'à la jeune femme. Lui tendant la main, il la tira vers lui, la soulevant. Elle le remercia d'un regard puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

« C'était Carter ? » souffla-t-elle.

Tony hocha la tête. « Probablement. » Il vit des agents commencer à arriver, attirés par le bruit de l'explosion.

« Ce n'est pas fini, pas vrai ? » s'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Nina commençait à pleurer, l'explosion l'ayant réveillée.

Tony baissa ses yeux verts vers elle, hésitant à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, lui dire qu'ils pourraient être la famille qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils fussent. Mais il savait que Ziva n'accepterait rien d'autre que la vérité. Et cette vérité ferait malheureusement mal. « Non. »

« Que… que s'est-il passé ? » s'exclama une voix effarée derrière eux.

Tony se retourna et vit l'agent Bates observer la scène avec stupéfaction. Ziva se mit à bercer Nina, murmurant des mots rassurants. L'italien ferma les yeux. « Bates, va chercher Gibbs et Vance. On a un problème. »

L'agent afficha une mine dégoûtée et hautaine. « Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, » cracha-t-il.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et fit un pas vers lui, levant le doigt dans sa direction. « Une tentative de meurtre contre l'agent David vient d'avoir lieu. Va chercher Gibbs et Vance ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Bates le fusilla du regard, mais ne bougea pas. Ziva secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui. « Bates, » siffla-t-elle, « tu bouges tes pieds et vas chercher Gibbs et le directeur, _maintenant _! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune agent lança un dernier regard à Tony avant de faire demi-tour et faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Tony eut un léger sourire. « C'est "bouge tes fesses", chérie, pas tes pieds, tu sais. »

« Peu importe. » Elle changea Nina de bras en grimaçant, continuant de la bercer pour tenter de la calmer. Malheureusement, la petite semblait impossible à calmer. Tony s'approcha de Ziva et tendit les bras vers sa fille. Il la saisit, ignorant le regard que lui lança l'Israélienne. Lentement, il commença à la bercer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et illumina ses yeux tandis que la petite fille tournait ses yeux vers lui, ses pleurs diminuant doucement. Ses petits doigts vinrent se poser sur la joue de Tony, l'examinant, intriguée par ce visage qui ne lui était pas familier.

Soudain, l'explosion sembla lointaine. Leur situation disparut. Ziva sentit une vague d'émotion la frappait tandis qu'elle observait père et fille faire enfin connaissance, parce qu'elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux en cet instant. Nina découvrait son père. Tony rencontrait sa fille. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres et des larmes de joie envahirent ses yeux bruns. Elle savait que cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

« Tony ! Ziva ! »

Et la magie du moment se rompit d'un coup, brisée par les voix de McGee et Abby qui se précipitaient vers eux, inquiets, essoufflés. Ziva se tourna vers eux et leur offrit un sourire serré. La scientifique lui sauta dans les bras et la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer. « Bates nous – à l'entrée – l'explosion – étais si inquiète – et… »

« Abby ! » fit Ziva, se dégageant de ses bras. Elle avait compris l'idée générale, même si la jeune femme s'était montrée incapable de forcer la moindre phrase cohérente. « Nous n'avons rien, d'accord. Tous les trois. »

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. « On vient juste de récupérer Tony et… »

« Abby, on va bien ! » insista-t-elle avec un sourire, les mains sur les épaules de la scientifique.

McGee arriva à leur hauteur et sourit faiblement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony qui leur souriait, berçant toujours Nina. Des agents apparaissaient de plus en plus et ils savaient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le directeur et Gibbs n'apparussent.

Et effectivement, Gibbs et Vance se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule de personnes autour d'eux et les restes carbonisés de la voiture. L'ancien Marine scanna rapidement les dégâts et la petite famille, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous entiers. Une lueur de soulagement passa momentanément dans ses yeux avant que son regard ne se durcît à nouveau.

« Tout le monde ! Hors de ce parking ! Ceci est une scène de crime, pas une attraction ! Exécution ! » cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, les agents, connaissant l'agent Gibbs, second 'b' pour bâtard, filèrent. En quelques instants, il ne resta plus que Vance, l'équipe de Gibbs et Abby.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Vance, en posant les yeux sur Ziva.

« Tony a ouvert ma voiture et elle a explosé, » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est un coup de Carter, » ajouta l'italien.

« Mais elle est morte, » souffla Abby, quelque peu confuse.

« Mais pas ses hommes. » Tony et Gibbs échangèrent un regard. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils n'auraient de repos que lorsqu'ils auraient atteint leur but. Ou seraient morts en essayant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tony tandis qu'il annonçait ce que personne ne voulait entendre, ce que personne ne souhaitait entendre. « C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Cette histoire ne sera finie que lorsque tous seront morts. Le bain de sang sera inévitable. »

* * *

><p><strong>... Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Bates ? De cette nouvelle complication ? De tout ?<strong>

**A la prochaine fois et bonnes vacances !**

**AngelShep**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hellooo ! Grande nouvelle ! Cette histoire est finie ! D'où mon léger retard de publication, j'étais quelque peu prise par l'écriture des derniers chapitres... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Gibbs ouvrit la porte de sa maison et laissa Tony et Ziva entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux agents postés dans la rue pour la protection du couple. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidant qu'un café serré ne serait pas de refus. L'investigation de l'explosion de la voiture de Ziva n'avait rien révélé, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient raison de croire que c'était un coup de Carter et ses hommes. Coup qui devait avoir été prévu avant que la grande patronne ne mourût.

Un nouveau soupir échappa Gibbs tandis qu'il mettait la cafetière en route. Il préférait ne pas penser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Ne pas penser à Alice Carter. Le simple nom lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : traquer tous les hommes de cette femme et les éliminer un par un jusqu'au dernier. Leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Tony. Ce qu'ils continuaient à lui faire endurer. Etait-ce trop demander que de vouloir enfin la paix pour la petite famille qu'ils formaient ?

Il semblerait.

Gibbs attrapa une grande tasse et se versa son café noir brûlant. Il avait vu les marques sur le poignet de l'italien. Il avait vu la façon dont il s'appuyait plus sur le côté gauche. Il avait vu les signes infimes qui témoignaient que l'année passée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le jeun agent. Mais il savait que Tony ne laisserait rien paraître, qu'il ne dirait rien sauf s'il n'avait réellement pas le choix. L'ancien marine n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Tony lui dirait quoi que ce fût. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à laquelle il en parlerait et c'était Ziva. Elle serait la seule à voir la véritable étendue des dégâts, des _marques_ laissées par ces mois de torture. Il lui dirait parce qu'elle le verra et ne cessera de le tourmenter que jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtînt des réponses.

Mais cela lui était égal.

Un père ne veut pas connaitre les douleurs de son enfant parce qu'il sait qu'il risquerait de devenir dingue. Tony n'était peut-être pas son fils. Il ne lui montrait peut-être pas assez qu'il tenait à lui. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : si l'italien commençait à lui dire ce qu'il avait subi exactement, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de massacrer chacune des personnes liées de près ou de loin à ce qui lui était arrivé. Personne. Il pouvait assez bien imaginer par lui-même sans avoir confirmation. Il pouvait supporter de rester quelque peu dans l'ombre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de savoir. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Gibbs ? »

Il se retourna brusquement et vit Tony, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses mains glissées dans les poches arrières de son jean, regardant dans toutes les directions sauf la sienne. Restait à savoir pourquoi il était aussi inconfortable.

« DiNozzo ? »

Il but une gorgée de son café, remarquant avec une grimace qu'il avait quelque peu refroidi. Depuis combien de temps ressassait-il ses pensées sombres ?

« Je… Ziva s'est installée dans la chambre d'ami à l'étage… Elle essaie d'endormir Nina. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant la véritable raison de cette discussion. L'italien leva les yeux vers lui et soupira, se laissant aller contre le mur.

« Je crois… savoir comment retrouver une bonne partie des hommes de Carter, » lâcha-t-il, ses yeux verts rencontrant enfin ceux de Gibbs.

« J'écoute. »

L'expression de l'italien se fit plus hantée, plus fermée, plus misérable. « Quand… Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils… disaient devant moi, » commença-t-il, avec hésitation. « Ils ont une cache à Washington. Si on doit les chercher… je commencerais par là. »

Gibbs hocha la tête et termina sa tasse, qu'il posa dans l'évier. Il fit signe à l'italien de le suivre et se dirigea vers sa cave. Tony eu un léger sourire en pénétrant dans la pièce et en découvrant le bateau presque achevé qui s'y trouvait. Il suivit Gibbs en bas des marches et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au nom du nouveau bateau de son patron.

Gibbs s'arrêta devant la table où il avait laissé ses outils, sachant que l'italien s'était figé au bas des marches. Il se retourna et attendit patiemment que Tony se reprît. Des yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, ne cachant pas leur surprise.

« Le _DiNozzo _? » souffla-t-il.

« Un hommage qui semblait approprié. Il l'ait un peu moins désormais puisque tu es vivant, mais… Le nom va rester, » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Tony s'avança vers lui en hochant la tête. « Merci. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais suffisant pour que Jethro le comprît. Il saisit ses outils et fit signe à Tony de suivre le mouvement.

L'italien acquiesça et s'installa devant lui, ponçant le bois, dans un geste qu'il n'avait pas su oublier grâce aux longues heures passées dans cette même pièce, sur cette même activité. Gibbs eut un léger sourire en observant le jeune agent travailler. Il n'était certes pas un grand expert et était loin d'être le plus doué qui fût pour travailler le bois, mais il s'était révélé assez rapidement capable d'apprendre vite et bien. Et il devait avouer, travailler avec Tony lui avait manqué. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible…

* * *

><p>« NCIS ! On ne bouge plus ! » s'exclamèrent Ziva, McGee et Gibbs en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt indiqué par Tony le matin-même.<p>

Une dizaine d'agents pénétra à l'intérieur par les autres entrées, coupant définitivement toute retraite à la dizaine d'hommes présents. Gibbs ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres. Tony avait eu raison. Les hommes d'Alice s'étaient effectivement réunis ici. Ce qui leur permettait d'avoir moins de boulot pour eux : ils étaient gagnants sur toute la ligne.

Gibbs rangea son arme et sortit son portable. Il composa rapidement le nouveau numéro de l'italien et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Deux sonneries se firent entendre avant que l'italien ne décrochât. « DiNozzo. »

« Quinze hommes. On les ramène. »

« Quinze ? Alice en avait plus. »

« On va installer de quoi surveiller le bâtiment. Si l'un d'eux passe par là, on l'aura, » fit-il, en quittant l'entrepôt.

« Mmh… »

L'ancien marine retint un soupir devant le silence de l'italien. Si ses papotages incessants l'avaient souvent exaspéré par le passé, son silence avait de quoi l'énerver encore plus. Il était prêt à endurer des heures de discours inutile à la DiNozzo, plutôt que ces quelques minutes de silence inconfortable qui en disaient trop sans en dire assez.

« Tony, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, » souffla-t-il en entrant dans sa voiture.

« Toutes les charges contre moi ont été annulées. Je suis un homme libre, » s'exclama-t-il, changeant de sujet et retrouvant un ton enjoué.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Gibbs avait appris que parfois, pousser pour avoir des réponses ne menait à rien et qu'il fallait de temps en temps savoir jouer le jeu. Faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« Je dois aller voir Vance d'ici une dizaine de minutes pour régler mon retour et… Je pense que je devrais réintégrer l'équipe d'ici quelques jours. »

Faible, mais bien présente était l'hésitation, le léger tremblement dans la voix de l'italien. Et Gibbs pouvait peut-être laisser passer certaines choses, mais il n'était pas non plus un imbécile et obtenait de temps en temps des réponses. Il en aurait une cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Rien… » Un soupir se fit entendre et Gibbs sut que l'italien venait de ses passer une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il connaissait trop bien Tony désormais pour ne pas remarquer quand quelque chose le tracassait. « Avec… Ils vont… Vance voudra probablement que… On peut en reparler plus tard ? »

« DiNozzo. »

« Je… Pas au téléphone, Gibbs. S'il te plait. »

Il pouvait entendre le désespoir dans la voix de Tony. La prière silencieuse qu'il lui envoyait de ne pas pousser le problème quand l'italien ne pouvait pas jauger sa réaction. Quand il était aussi vulnérable, tandis qu'il étalait ses sentiments sans pouvoir en retour avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Gibbs. Et ce dernier pouvait parfaitement comprendre une telle réaction.

« Très bien. Plus tard. »

« Merci, patron. »

Gibbs rangea son portable après avoir raccroché. Il observa la file d'agents qui embarquaient les hommes de Carter, sortant les uns après les autres du bâtiment. Il vit Ziva et McGee superviser les opérations. Il remarqua que personne ne lui prêtait attention, dans cette voiture. Grognant de frustration, il donna un violent coup au volant, remerciant silencieusement quelconque puissance supérieure qui avait fait que le klaxon n'avait pas été touché par la même occasion.

Il détestait se sentir impuissant et c'était exactement ce qu'il était vis-à-vis de la situation que Tony traversait. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Que _pouvait_-il faire pour l'aider ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait avoir la réponse à cette putain de question ? Pourquoi était-il incapable d'aider une des rares personnes auxquelles il tenait plus que tout ?

Pourquoi tant de questions sans réponses ?

* * *

><p>Bates jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, la main autour de son verre, l'autre en traçant le bord du bout des doigts. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée de venir ici. En fait, il ignorait même ce qui lui était passé par la tête.<p>

Ce bar était connu des forces de police pour être fréquenté par de nombreux criminels. Il était un ancien agent du FBI et du NCIS, il était un visage connu. Pourquoi s'était-il rendu dans ce stupide bar ? Il secoua la tête et but la dernière gorgée de son scotch. Lâchant son verre, il fouilla sa poche arrière à la recherche de son portefeuille. Il tira un billet de dix dollars qu'il posa sur le comptoir et se leva.

Se retournant, il se figea en tombant nez à nez avec deux hommes le dépassant d'une bonne tête chacun. Il venait à l'instant de se rappeler pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

« Thomas Bates ? » demanda celui aux cheveux et yeux noirs.

Une balafre descendait de son œil droit jusqu'à son menton, lui donnant un air sombre et cruel. Sa mâchoire carrée était tendue, ses dents serrées. Il avait les bras croisés autour d'un torse aux muscles parfaitement visibles sous le t-shirt blanc sale qu'il portait.

Bates déglutit et hocha faiblement la tête. « Vous êtes ? » osa-t-il.

« Il parait que tu t'es fait virer du NCIS, » sourit-il.

« Par celui dont tu avais récupéré la place, » ajouta le second, lui décochant un sourire affichant une dentition parfaite.

Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur le front, mais dégageaient ses yeux noisette. Il ressemblait à un surfeur ou un homme dans le même genre, loin de ceux qu'il aurait pris pour des criminels. Pourtant il ne se faisait aucun doute que les hommes qui se tenaient devant lui en étaient.

« En quoi… »

« On va t'offrir un verre, » fit le second. « Histoire de pouvoir discuter. Scotch ? »

Bates déglutit et hocha la tête. Il se laissa entrainer vers une table à l'écart et s'assit en face des deux hommes. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?

« Alors… DiNozzo est de retour, hein ? »

« O… Oui. »

« Ce bon vieux Tony… Un des meilleurs flics qu'ils aient, hein, J ? » interrogea-t-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction de son ami.

« Un sale connard de flic compétent. »

« Tu l'as dit, vieux… » Les yeux noisette se posèrent sur Bates. « Et toi ? T'en penses quoi de _DiNozzo _? » railla-t-il.

Bates regarda de l'un à l'autre, se demandant quelle pouvait être la bonne réponse. Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « C'est un… un meurtrier. Il… Il n'a pas sa place dans une agence fédérale. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de sourire. Le blond hocha la tête. « Il t'a pris ta place. »

« Que j'avais méritée ! »

« Pour qui il se prend de débarquer comme ça et de croire qu'il peut retrouver sa petite place au NCIS après ce qu'il a fait ? » fit J, en se penchant en avant.

Bates ne marcha pas dans leur jeu, il courut. « Exactement ! Ce type a cru que son petit trafic pouvait être excusé parce qu'il était en cavale, mais c'est stupide ! Si seulement je pouvais lui montrer qu'on ne peut pas se moquer comme ça des lois ! » grogna-t-il.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard sûr : ils l'avaient mené exactement là où ils voulaient. « Lui faire comprendre… »

« … qu'on ne peut pas se moquer de toi, » termina J. Il eut un sourire et se saisit du verre qu'un serveur venait d'apporter.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama Bates en prenant son verre de scotch.

« On est prêts à te donner un coup de main, nous, Thomas, » susurra le blond en se penchant en avant. Bates avala cul sec son verre.

« Nous, les vengeances, ça nous connait. » Le blond haussa les sourcils d'un air approbateur, son sourire satisfait toujours aux lèvres.

« Il nous faut juste une chose. »

« Le lieu où on peut le trouver. » J finit son verre en hochant la tête, appuyant bien ses paroles.

Bates les regarda chacun leur tour, puis eut un sourire. Jouer un mauvais tour à Tony DiNozzo n'était pas pour lui déplaire. « Chez Gibbs. Il est chez Gibbs. » Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne se demanda pas à qui il venait de donner une information aussi capitale. La seule chose qu'il voyait était qu'il aurait l'occasion de se venger de Tony DiNozzo. Il sourit en laissant aller contre la banquette.

Les deux hommes sourirent. Ils allaient pouvoir venger leur patronne. Alice Carter aurait été très fière d'eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !<strong>

**AngelShep**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Plus que l'épilogue et cette histoire sera définitivement terminée... Alors je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps , bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est point à moi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Tony se tourna pour la énième fois dans le lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ziva, qui dormait paisiblement, loin de s'imaginer que l'homme qui partageait son lit était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Soupirant, il se leva, repoussant sur le côté les draps. Attrapant un tee-shirt sur la chaise la plus proche, il l'enfila et quitta la chambre silencieusement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivé en bas, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et remarqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'avança vers l'entrée, fatigué par ses nuits sans sommeil et ses cauchemars qui le hantaient. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, levant les yeux au ciel en constatant que Gibbs n'avait toujours pas appris à fermer les portes à clé. Secouant la tête, il pénétra dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur les marches du porche. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et fixa le sol entre ses pieds, se demandant quand toute cette histoire pourrait véritablement fin. Il en avait vraiment assez. Tellement assez. Pourquoi les choses n'avaient-elles pas pu se terminer avec la mort d'Alice ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces larbins décidassent de la venger ? Pourquoi Vance voulait-il l'empêcher de retrouver une des rares choses dont il avait le plus besoin pour retrouver le peu de normalité que sa vie avait perdu ? Pourquoi personne ne comprenait ?

Il voulait juste pouvoir **vivre** à nouveau !

Il ne voulait plus revivre la torture qu'il avait subie, il ne voulait plus sentir chaque coup de pied, de poing, chaque coup de couteau, chaque brûlure que ces types lui avaient infligés. Il ne voulait plus se sentir impuissant. Il voulait pouvoir retrouver le contrôle qu'il avait avant sur sa vie et qui s'était échappé depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Etait-ce trop demander ? Trop difficile ? Etait-il un idiot pour croire qu'il pouvait franchir tout ça pour retrouver la vie qu'il avait perdue ?

De rage, il donna un coup de pied au muret entourant les marches. « Putain de bordel de merde, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux et serra les paupières, refusant qu'elles coulassent. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Que ce fût de rage, de joie, de tristesse, de désespoir, cela restait inutile. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il se mordit si fort qu'il sentit rapidement le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il serra les poings et finit par craquer, un premier sanglot, suivi d'autres lui échappant.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Il craquait après cette année infernale, après la cavale, après le refus de Vance de le réintégrer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il enfonça sa tête entre ses bras, ne cherchant même plus à retenir ses pleurs, aussi inutiles fussent-ils d'après lui, il n'avait plus la force de les arrêter.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré ainsi ? Depuis ses onze ans ? Dix ? Peut-être même avant, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'il était gosse. Il pouvait presque entendre son père lui hurler que les DiNozzo ne pleuraient pas.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il ne sut que quelqu'un était avec lui que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et vit Ziva, qui l'observait, les yeux remplis d'une tristesse et inquiétude profondes.

L'instant d'après ne fut plus que douleur.

Il sentit son corps partir en arrière tandis que quelque chose de chaud coulait sur son torse, imbibant rapidement son tee-shirt. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Grimaçant, il porta une main à sa poitrine, étant vaguement conscient de Ziva qui hurlait quelque chose. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes pour voir que c'était du sang.

On venait de lui tirer dessus.

* * *

><p>Ziva ouvrit les yeux et vit que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva légèrement. Elle posa la main sur les draps et constata qu'ils étaient froids. Se relevant complètement, elle soupira, tirant les draps afin de se dégager les jambes. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid et jeta à un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Quatre heures. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans vérifier que Nina dormait bien.<p>

Elle traversa le couloir et descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller Gibbs et Nina qui dormaient encore paisiblement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Tout aurait dû commencer à s'arranger, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tony s'éloignait d'elle, il ne lui disait rien, ne lui parlait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un parfait inconnu en face d'elle, même si parfois il était encore l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, au salon et au sous-sol, mais il n'y avait personne. Ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Elle attrapa le gilet posé sur le porte-manteau et l'enfila avant de sortir sur le porche. Et effectivement, Tony se trouvait là.

Elle se figea un instant, ébahie par les sanglots qui secouaient le corps de Tony. Ce n'était pas juste des pleurs, c'était plus que ça. C'était le désespoir, la souffrance d'un homme, qui avait fait tout son possible pour le leur cacher. Ziva s'avança soudain, sentant des larmes apparaitre dans ses yeux à son tour. Voir Tony aussi dévasté…

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et sut qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle vit les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, les larmes qui se trouvaient encore dans ses yeux, les faisant briller d'une lueur verte irréelle. L'instant d'après, tout ceci disparut, tandis que le bruit d'un coup de feu brisait la sérénité du moment.

L'épaule de Tony glissa sous sa main, tandis que son corps partait en arrière. « Tony ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se baissant à sa hauteur. Elle entendit vaguement des cris et des bruits de pas, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était le sang qui imbibait rapidement le tee-shirt de l'italien. Le sang qui venait lui tâcher les mains. Le sang de Tony qui coulait trop vite, bien trop vite. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle appuyait de toutes ses forces sur la plaie, espérant contenir l'hémorragie. Mais elle se doutait que c'était vain. Il y avait trop de sang.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle était consciente d'une présence à côté d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les mots que cette personne disait. Tony était la seule chose qui comptait. Tony dont la vie s'échappait petit à petit entre ses doigts serrés et appuyés contre sa plaie. « Accroche-toi, je t'en supplie, accroche-toi, »murmurait-elle encore et encore, comme si ses mots pouvaient suffire à le sauver.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit les sirènes des ambulances qui arrivaient.

* * *

><p>Six heures.<p>

Cela faisait six heures qu'ils étaient dans cette salle d'attente à patienter, à espérer une bonne nouvelle. Quatre gobelets de cafés vides étaient posés sur la table. Deux Caf'Pow vides les accompagnaient. Cinq personnes levaient les yeux à chaque fois que les doubles portes menant aux blocs s'ouvraient. A chaque fois, un même soupir de lassitude leur échappait, tandis que leur cœur se serrait un peu plus, la peur l'envahissant encore plus. Mais il ne pouvait qu'être en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agissait de Tony… Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Gibbs se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, sous les yeux fatigués de McGee. Abby se balançait sur la chaise, d'avant en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le vague, en proie à son anxiété grandissante. Ducky était à côté d'elle, une main rassurante et chaleureuse sur son épaule, mais l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage ridé, des yeux sages trahissant le faible espoir qu'il avait encore. Ziva était assise par terre, le dos contre le mur, les jambes remontées, ses bras les enlaçant. Elle était immobile, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point qu'elle seule voyait. Le sang de Tony était encore sur ses mains et ses vêtements, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Tous étaient là pour l'italien. Tous attendaient de ses nouvelles.

Et le médecin qui arriva enfin fut assailli dès qu'il eut prononcé le nom DiNozzo.

« Je… J'aimerais parler à sa famille uniquement. »

« Nous sommes sa famille, » répliqua Abby, l'inquiétude rendant sa voix particulièrement tranchante.

« Certes, mais… Je ne souhaite parler qu'à sa _famille_. »

Ziva fit un pas en avant et personne ne l'arrêta, ni ne la contredit. « Je suis sa femme. »

« Suivez-moi, madame. »

Elle s'exécuta, les bras serrés autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à se faire la plus petite possible. C'était si peu caractéristique de la femme forte qu'elle était que Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de penser que Tony n'était probablement pas le seul qui aurait besoin d'aide une fois toute cette épreuve finie.

Le groupe l'observa s'éloigner en silence, sachant que dès qu'elle reviendrait, ils sauraient ce qu'il en était.

« Il est en vie, hein ? S'il était… il l'aurait dit, pas vrai ? » demanda timidement Abby, tournant ses grands yeux verts vers l'ancien marine, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir détenir la réponse à cette question.

Il hocha doucement la tête et l'attira à lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Le téléphone de McGee sonna alors, venant troubler l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait. Il s'excusa et sortit le portable, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant que Vance l'appelait. « McGee ? »

« Passez-moi Gibbs. »

Le jeune agent tendit l'appareil à son patron, qui le saisit, hochant la tête lorsqu'il mima le nom de Vance.

« Gibbs. »

« Les trois hommes sont morts. Le quatrième nous a donné l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Des agents ont été envoyés. »

« Et ? » s'enquit Gibbs, voulant connaitre le sort des autres hommes responsables de ce qui était arrivé à Tony.

« Il y en avait quinze. Cinq morts, les autres sont sous les verrous, » répondit-il, calmement.

« Comment ont-ils su ? »

« Personne ne les a interrogés là-dessus. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez vous en charger vous-même, Gibbs, » expliqua Vance, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Gibbs eut un sourire narquois. « Avec grand plaisir. »

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Ziva est avec le chirurgien. »

« Dès que vous en avez… »

« Compris. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Gibbs rendit le portable à McGee et leur annonça la nouvelle. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir l'état de l'italien pour que tout pût se terminer. Enfin. Carter était morte. Ses hommes étaient morts ou en tôle. Cette histoire, une fois que leur source sur le lieu où ils pouvaient trouver Tony aura été découverte, sera terminée. Alors ils pourraient tous se concentrer sur leur guérison, sur les blessures qu'ils avaient à refermer, sur les liens qu'ils avaient à reformer. Sur eux.

Lorsque Ziva revint, ils surent aussitôt que Tony était en vie. Elle ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne montrait aucun signe qui pouvait le leur indiquer, mais elle était _là_. Elle était redevenue Ziva. Elle n'était plus l'ombre qu'elle avait été lorsqu'elle était partie. Et peut-être que Tony n'était pas entièrement tiré d'affaire, peut-être qu'il restait quelques trucs à régler, les derniers détails pour pouvoir tourner la page, mais ils iraient bien. Tous. Ils s'étaient engagés sur la voie de la guérison et Ziva en était la preuve en cet instant.

Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et hocha la tête, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement. Un sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres, tandis qu'Abby laissait échapper un cri de joie en sautant dans les bras de McGee. Ziva leva ses yeux marron vers Gibbs, qui hocha la tête, laissant un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Il attira la jeune femme à part, voulant savoir exactement ce que le médecin avait dit, sans pour autant briser la joie du moment.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Elle souffla, puis tourna la tête vers lui. « La balle a frôlé le cœur, mais par chance ne l'a pas touché. Par contre elle a en partie ouvert la veine cave, ce qui a causé cette hémorragie énorme… » Sa voix se dissipa et elle déglutit. « La balle a perforé un poumon. Si l'ambulance n'était pas arrivée si vite… » Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. « Ils le gardent en soins intensifs. La première nuit est essentielle. »

Gibbs l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. « Ça va aller Ziva. Il va s'en sortir. Il faut plus qu'une balle pour venir à bout d'un DiNozzo, hein ? » sourit-il. Elle hocha la tête. « Peut-on le voir ? »

« Viens. » Elle se détacha de lui et l'entraina dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, hésitant seulement une seconde dans la salle d'attente, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le reste du groupe. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tous venir malheureusement : le médecin ne voulait déjà pas plus d'une personne à la fois alors avec Gibbs…

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Tony et sourit légèrement à Gibbs avant d'entrer. Tony était allongé sur le lit, entouré de nombreuses machines. Le bip de l'électrocardiogramme était le seul son qui résonnait dans la pièce, indiquant que le cœur de l'italien battait encore à un rythme normal. Il était sous respiration artificielle, ce qui était loin d'être étonnant au vu des dégâts que ses poumons avaient subi, mais cela ne les aidait pas, eux, à ne pas faire cas de la pâleur anormale de l'agent, à chaque mouvement difficile de sa poitrine malgré tout.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur les chaises entourant le lit. Ziva prit la main de Tony et posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, sur son bras. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre que cette première nuit passât.

* * *

><p>Gibbs entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et balança le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table. Il tira la chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus, ses yeux bleus glace fixés sur l'homme blond qui souriait en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir ce sourire disparaitre au plus vite. Il ouvrit le dossier et en sortit des photos qu'il plaça sous les yeux noisette de l'homme qu'il devait interroger.<p>

« Ce sont vos hommes. Ceux-là sont morts bien entendu, » fit Gibbs, avec un léger sourire.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, agent Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais que vous êtes l'homme qui a tiré sur Tony, monsieur Kyle. Ce que je veux, c'est savoir qui vous a dit où le trouver. »

Le dénommé Kyle haussa un sourcil. Il se pencha en avant, posant les bras sur le bord de la table. Ses yeux noisette se plantèrent dans ceux de Gibbs. « Vous savez, je vous admire agent Gibbs. Vous êtes un des meilleurs qui soient. Mais vous n'êtes pas parfait non plus. » Il fit claquer sa langue bruyamment. « On sait tous dans le métier que vous… vous laissez aller parfois à vos pulsions… Votre 'instinct', c'est ça ? » Il eut un sourire. « Vous seriez un bon chef. Pas froid aux yeux, toujours de marbre. »

« Si vous en veniez aux faits. »

Il eut un léger rire. « Vous n'avez qu'une seule faiblesse. » Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur cruelle. « Vos agents. Surtout l'agent DiNozzo. » Gibbs plissa les yeux. « C'est vraiment dommage. Cela entraine tellement de monde à la perte. Les… _sentiments_. »

« Qui vous a dit où trouver DiNozzo ? » répéta Gibbs.

« Votre p'tit dernier. Thomas Bates. J'ai été déçu, il faut l'avouer. Je pensais que vous les choisissiez mieux, agent Gibbs. »

Il se leva , refermant le dossier. Il contourna la table et vint se placer à côté de Kyle. Souriant froidement, il souffla à son oreille : « Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je l'ai _viré_. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et quitta la pièce, ayant un agent qui allait devoir lui rendre quelques comptes. Cette histoire se finissait enfin. D'ici quelques heures, ils pourraient tous définitivement clore l'affaire et se concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important : guérir et reformer leur famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Je sais que cela emble un peu rapide, mais mon but n'était pas de m'intéresser vraiment à la capture de tous les hommes, mais plus au côté émotionnel et donc à Ziva, Gibbs et l'équipe.<strong>

**AngelShep**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello ! Voilà, ça y est. L'histoire est finie. Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivi aussi longtemps et jusqu'au bout. En espérant que vous aimerez cette fin.**

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Tony inspira profondément et descendit de sa voiture. Il ferma la portière derrière lui et, fermant à clé le véhicule, se dirigea vers la sortie du parking. Il ne se pressait pas, n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, il savait qu'il était attendu de toute façon. Il eut un léger sourire. Oui, il était bel et bien attendu avec impatience, tout comme lui attendait avec impatience d'arriver.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il l'attrapa. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo en fond d'écran des deux femmes de sa vie et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Il afficha le message que Ziva lui avait envoyé, lui demandant où il était. Il hésita un instant et décida de ne pas lui répondre. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, fermant la porte menant au parking derrière lui. Il s'avança vers l'agent de sécurité et lui sourit en le reconnaissant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé par là en tant qu'agent du NCIS. Il sortit sa toute nouvelle plaque et la lui tendit, avant de passer sous le détecteur de métal.

« Alors ça y est, c'est le grand retour ? »

« Ouep ! » Il récupéra sa plaque et reprit son chemin, décidant de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la cage d'escalier.

Il grimpa les marches pas à pas, prenant bien le temps de ne pas en louper une seule. Il voulait vraiment sentir qu'il était bel et bien revenu au NCIS. Qu'il était à nouveau un agent. Qu'il pouvait définitivement tourner la page sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière année.

Il arriva au bon étage et entra dans les bureaux. Il s'arrêta à distance de l'open-space où il pouvait voir toute l'équipe avec Abby, Ducky, Palmer et même Vance, qui attendaient son retour. Il voyait Abby jeter sans cesse un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur. Ziva avait les yeux qui déviaient sans relâche vers son portable, attendant sa réponse. Seul Gibbs semblait calme, sirotant son café noir, appuyé contre son bureau.

Tony secoua la tête et s'avança vers eux.

Ce fut Ducky qui l'aperçut le premier. Un sourire étira les lèvres du vieux médecin et bientôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'italien. Abby pivota sur ses talons et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tony ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Enfin ! Bon retour au NCIS ! »

« Merci Abby. » Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras en retour avant qu'elle ne le lâchât.

Palmer s'avança alors vers lui et ils échangèrent une rapide embrassade avant que McGee ne vînt à son tour. « Ravi de te retrouver Tony. »

« Mais moi aussi, McGuignol ! »

McGee sourit en entendant ce bon vieux surnom qui lui avait tant manqué. Tony était bel et bien de retour. Ducky s'avança alors et prit l'italien dans ses bras. « Anthony, c'est si bon de te retrouver, mon garçon. »

« Toi aussi, Ducky. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Tony se tourna vers Ziva. « Je t'ai envoyé un message. »

« Et je l'ai reçu, » répondit-il.

« Et la réponse ? » s'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle a dû se perdre en cours de route, » sourit-il.

Elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers lui. Ils avaient conclu un accord : ils agissaient comme des amis et collègues au bureau. Une fois en-dehors par contre… Ils pouvaient être les mari et femme qu'ils étaient depuis quelques semaines. Un couple avec une petite fille, qu'ils devaient confier à une nounou durant la journée malheureusement. Une simple famille. Leur famille. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il la serra en retour. « Je t'aime, » souffla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se dégagea et sourit avant de retourner s'appuyer contre son bureau. Tony se tourna alors vers Gibbs. Ce dernier posa son café et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit une arme et une boîte qui fit froncer les sourcils Tony. L'ancien Marine s'avança vers lui et les lui tendit.

Tony attrapa l'arme qu'il rangea à sa ceinture avant de saisir la boîte, jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur à son patron. Celui-ci resta de marbre, ne laissant rien transparaitre comme toujours. Tony entreprit alors d'ouvrir la boîte et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'elle contenait. Il leva les yeux vers Gibbs, lui demandant silencieusement une explication.

« Elle t'a été décernée lorsque Bachir est mort. »

Tony baissa les yeux sur la médaille qui était posée dans la boite. Il passa son pouce sur celle-ci, peinant à croire qu'elle fût réelle. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il voyait, mais il était habitué à recueillir celles de Gibbs, non les siennes. Il eut un léger sourire et referma la boite avant de la tendre à Gibbs.

« J'ai les tiennes. Tu as les miennes. Enfin, la mienne. »

Gibbs eut alors un sourire et prit l'italien dans ses bras, le prenant au dépourvu. « Content de te retrouver, DiNozzo. »

L'étreinte fut aussi surprenante que brève. Tony comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait au moment où son patron le lâchait. Il lui prit la boite des mains et la rangea dans son tiroir.

« Agent DiNozzo. »

Tony, encore quelque peu sous le choc, se tourna vers Vance, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. « Directeur. »

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir enfin au NCIS. »

« Merci. »

Vance inclina légèrement la tête avant de se détourner et repartir pour son bureau.

Tony sourit et secoua la tête. Après six mois intensifs de consultation et remise en forme, il était de retour. Il était à nouveau un agent du NCIS.

Il était marié avec Ziva, avait une merveilleuse petite fille, qui faisait ses premiers pas il y a quelques jours, et exerçait le métier qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en le 'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps', mais il était prêt à y croire désormais. Parce qu'en cet instant, il pouvait difficilement être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Gibbs le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son patron qui répondait de son habituel brusque et sec 'Gibbs', attendant le moment où celui-ci raccrocherait.

Quand ce fut le cas, l'ancien marine leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire, qui disparut rapidement. « Reste pas planté là DiNozzo, on a une affaire ! »

Oui, tout était comme avant, mais en mieux. Tony eut un immense sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapant les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour cette nouvelle enquête.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Tout est fini. C'est bizarre de se dire que cette fois c'est bel et bien fini. <strong>

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour m'avoir suivi, pour vos reviews. **

**AngelShep**


End file.
